Star Wars Rebels Lyra's POV (Revised and reposted from Wattpad)
by Randomness47
Summary: This is a fanficton of Star Wars Rebel taking a different view from a character named Lyra. Lyra is a fourteen year old girl who has been on her own since she was five and had help over the years with surviving. Lyra as many secrets. (Full Description inside.)
1. Description

This is a fanficton of Star Wars Rebel taking a different view from a character named Lyra. Lyra is a fourteen year old girl who has been on her own since she was five and had help over the years with surviving. Lyra as many secrets. Secrets a fourteen year old shoulden't have but to protect the ones she loves she has these secrets and they just keep pilling up with more responsability and rougher consequences as they get closer to become discovered. As she finds she's not alone and she doesn't have to hide she everything she finds family, friends, and sadly enemys. As Lyra finds out her past she forms her future but she fears what will happen to the ones arounder her if her fears take over and her secrets consume her. As she fights her enemys and her self she fights to keep her friends and family alive but her job is to much for one to do and she must find others to carry her burden even if she knows it could get her killed and change her life for ever and change the way people look at her.


	2. Spark of Rebellion Part 1

**I'm back with the new and improved Star Wars Rebels Lyra's P.O.V. I felt really bad about how the original chapters came out so over the past few months I've been going back over them and spicing them up a bit in my free time, which is very little like my sleep per night (lol I only sleep one or two hours), but I hope this is better and you enjoy so read and see what you think. Everyone who hasn't seen this WELCOME! This story had been posted on so if you'd like to see the original out come go to FantasyGirl47 on to check it out. Now with out further ado enjoy.**

The war had ended and the Empire took over. The Jedi vanished into the shadows and the Galaxy fell into a dangerous time. The Empire took hold of all planets including my home planet, Lothal. Lothal is a small grassland planet rumored to once have been a base for the Republics Clones and Jedi. The Empire crawls around now attacking everyone they can to keep hope choked down. At first Lothal had been a rebellious planet fighting the troopers back till the fall of Floral, the most populated and productive city, with all the bravest and strongest warriors and citizens on the whole planet. Floral had been the only city that had trees growing from the rough soil. This city had been so alive and free. When the city fell I was only four. The day after my birthday troopers stormed the city. No one fought back that night. That night had been chaos. Along with the city thousands of people died... Including my mother. Stormtroopers had run through the streets firing at anyone who tried to run from the city. They set the city a flame killing some people as a example. Some children were ripped away from their families others were left behind to die a slow and painful death.

I slowly open my eyes and listen as my mother's screams start to fade away but I can faintly hear them ringing in my ears just loud enough to torture me. I just stare up at what I know is the ceiling as I let my eyes adjust to the darkness. I lay in bed and stare at the roof above me when I can finally see in the dark the gray metal rusting from years of misuse. Saying the room I lay in is dull is an understatement but there is truly no other way to explain it. I slowly sit up using my forearms to push my body up into a sitting position. My red orange tipped hair falls back down to the bed falling out of my face. I slowly run a hand through it all gently pulling at the knots that had formed while I slept. I drop my hand back to my lap when I finish then I slowly start to climb out of bed and walk to my left where a cracked mirror is leaning against the wall. I hit a button next to the mirror and a dim light comes on. Bright green eyes set on dark sandy skin framed by long red strands of hair with orange tips and purple green highlights on the bangs stares back at me. The face is familiar face but also a stranger's face. I wear a dark purple long sleeve shirt with a grey chest plate, a black right shoulder guard, a grey belt, and purple black pair of pants. For shoes I wear tall black combat boots as well.

I run my fingers through my hair again as I give myself a small smile before I turn around and walk to the counter on the other side of my room. When I make it to the counter I open one of the drawers to my left and I pull out my blaster along with its holster. I strap my holster to my shin then slip my blaster into the holder before putting my belt on and wrapping it around my waist. I close the drawer and pull a key out of the pocket on my belt then stick into a lock on the next drawer. I turn the key as I stand listening for the click when it unlocks. When it finally comes I slowly open it till I see my lightsaber, my mother's lightsaber, her holocron, a pouch of credits, and three holo disks. I unscrew the container on the back of my belt and slip my mother's lightsaber into it before closing and again then I pulled my lightsaber out and hold it in front of me and ignited. The bright green blade jets out of my cylinder handle. I slowly slide to my knees as I stare at the bright green blade then I push a button on the side of the metal and blade shoots to a dark purple. I smile staring at the blade before I switch it back to its original color and turn it off. I slip my lightsaber into a holder on my left combat boots for safekeeping. I stand up and close the door before I turn around and head to the door leading out of my room.

I use the force to open my bedroom door open then I step into the sunlight and briefly close my eyes as a soft breeze brushes past me. It's so much gentler than the brushes we get in the city being street rats we don't get much respect we're treated like someone's trash. I turn left and start to walk around the tower till I see a boy with shoulder length blue hair leaning against the railing staring at Lothals capital in the distance. Slowly he turns to me his electric blue eyes landing on me. The boy, Ezra Bridger, looks at me with haunted eyes then smiles. I know when he looks into my eyes he sees the same thing I see in his so I don't worry. Ezra wears a grey short sleeve shirt with an orange flight jacket and orange pants with grey gloves and boots. Simple clothes he's probably had since his parents were taken. I met the boy when I was 13 years old. I had stolen some food from an imperial shipment by accident and had been spotted. The stormtroopers had chased me till they were able to corner me in a dead-end alley in capital city. They and their blasters at me but in a second the three troopers that had cornered me fell to the ground knocked out and someone started to drag me away by the arm. At that time ezra had been much taller and faster than me meaning the whole time we were running he was dragging me behind him. Luckily we hadn't been caught by the troopers and I decided that I would stay with him.

"Morning." I say gently as I lean against the railing next to him. He sends his eyes back to capital city a look of longing in them.

"You think we'll get anything good today?" He asks me.

I think for a second as the wind blows my hair into my face making red and orange flash across the green yellow and blue of Lothal in front of me. "I have a good feeling about today Ezra."  
Ezra stay silent as if he doesn't agree with me but I just ignore it as a buzzing start in the back of my head. I don't move till I hear something over head so I don't give away that I know something's going on. As if in sync both me and as return to see a star destroyer about the fly over us.

"There's our food. Let's go!" I say quickly before I start to run the rest of the way around the building to reach the elevator. I hear Ezra running after me and I smile to myself. We get into the elevator at the same time and I press the button quickly the door slide shut and we are engulfed in darkness. I hold on to my blaster in case something tries to grab me but when the doors open I drop it back into its holster and run out and head for capital city. Ezra runs up next to me bumps into me then starts to run ahead. My mouth dropped open before I start the glare after him and I force my legs to pump faster. ice off taking starts to spread through my legs but I ignore it and chased after the boy ahead of me. By the time I catch up to him we are within capital city limits so we slow down and look for Troopers before we sneak into the city and head to the market. I can already tell it's going to be a busy day but I can also tell something big is going to happen.

People rush around selling food and supplies watch nearby troopers for any indication that they'll go after them. Storm Troopers and some officials surround a man holding a yogins fruit basket, very common on Lothal but still very pricey due to the fact that the Empire is in control.

The old man they've surrounded looks up at them confusion and fear written on his face. "I'm just selling a couple yogins." Says the man as he looks around at the many on lookers for help but it's obvious he'll receive no such thing fear thick in the air. Fear of the Empire exists even here in the outer rim.

"All trade is to be registered with the Empire." Says one of the officials as he smirks down at the old man.

"I remember what it was like on Lothal before your ships came in." The man mumbles and I look at Ezra quickly knowing what will come next. The official takes his comlink, all storm troopers had one just in case someone stirred up trouble, and I bite down on my lower lip to keep from yelling out at him to just leave the man alone.

"This is LRC 301 i'm bringing in a citizen under a charge of treason." He says as the storm troopers grab the man by the arms from behind.

"Okay LRC 301 dispatch to cell number 5301." The comlink goes dead after that.

"No you can't do this." Says the man as the storm troopers grab him and his basket hits the ground a note of hysteria enters his voice. The other official who had not spoken bends down and picks up the basket and replies to him with a cruel laugh.

"We know but who's going to stop us... You, You?" He asks pointing at the people around they all look away and he laughs. I turn to Ezra and glare at him.

"Get your butt out there!" I hiss under my breath as I glare at him. Ezra throws his hands up then starts walk forwards and does his thing.

"A spare yogin sir." He says his back hunched his face hidden by his long blue locks. I watch as the scene plays out before me.

"Get on you loth rat." The usual thing they say to a kid with no home who has to beg for food.

"Sorry sorry not looking for trouble mister." He says turning a full circle flashing me a smile only I can see and grabbed one of the officials comlinks. He walks off and I brush past the storm troopers to reach Ezra and hear him say. "But trouble finds me anyway." And I laugh as he starts to mess with the Empire with there own tech. "All officers to the main square we have a code red emergency." He says we turn and watch the Imperials reactions. They quickly drop the man on the ground, roughly might I add, and look toward the route there going to need to take to go to the 'code red'.

"This must be your lucky day." he says and the other throws the basket on the man. As they run off Ezra and I walk up to the man as he sits up rubbing his head. When we reach the man Ezra speaks again as he kneels down in front of him. "I repeat this is a code red stay alert this is a code red."

"Thank you." The man says as he hands Ezra and I each a yogin.

"No, thank you." Ezra says as he bends down and starts to stuff his bag with the round purple fruit. I do the same swiftly filling my bag as I fight the temptation to eat one now.

"Wait! No wait." He says desperately.

"Kids gotta eat." Ezra says as he swings his backpack onto his back and starts to climb up roofs of markets and houses.

"Thank you." I say throwing some credits into his lap then turning and running then climbing after Ezra. When I reach Ezra he's watching the storm troopers and the officials trying to figure out what's going on and why a code red was reported.

"I almost feel sorry for them." Ezra laughs softly and looks at me smiling.

"Almost." I say smiling too. All of the sudden something happens. Buzzing starts in the back of my head and I jerk away from the ledge in shock and I look at Ezra to see him looking at me. Someone is near.

I feel that someone pulling at my mind but I just throw up extra shields. I look at Ezra and he looks at me. He felt it to.

"I felt-." Ezra doesn't finish what he's saying. We both turn our heads to the left and see a man, by the looks of it a bounty hunter, Ezra turns and looks at me. We both look back at the man, he is tall with brown hair drawn back in a ponytail his armor and his shirt green and his pants blue, and his surroundings. In the doorway of a house is a Lasot and a few feet away from him another bounty hunter by the looks of her armor. The man started to look around after me and Ezra got another feeling. He was turning and starting to look up! Both me and Ezra duck down so he can't see us. The man looks away and we straighten up. The man walks near the Lasot and pats his gun sleeve. The Lasot opens his eyes and walks away. The man walks over near the other bounty hunter and does the same thing. The bounty hunter walks towards the storm troopers. In her hand is a bomb. Next to me I hear Eza say "interesting" as he watches. She walks by them and throws the bomb at one of the speeders. A storm trooper near the speeder turns as she goes down an alley and leaves. Seconds later the speeder is gone and a colorful explosion of purple and pink appears.

"Protect the crates at all costs." Says one of the officials.

"I like the sound of that!" Ezra says and gets up. Storm troopers climb onto the bikes and leave. Four speeders. I look at Ezra and smile. We jump to the other roof to see that the man from before and the Lasot fighting them. The man shots with a blaster as the Lasot comes from behind and throws them knocking them out. The man stands up and puts his blaster up. Ezra looks at me and swings down on some power lines and lands on one of the back speeders close to the Lasot. I follow him and land in the one next to him. The man stares at Ezra then looks at me and looks at me. When he looks at me he looks like someone materialized out of nowhere.

"Thanks for the help." Ezra says as he backs out he takes his middle finger and his pointer finger and solutes them. I follow Ezra and hear the man say to get us. Me and Ezra speed side by side down the streets. All of the sudden the other bounty hunter jumps onto one of the crates connected to Ezra's stolen speeder. Ezra swings his speeder side to side but she hangs on and draws her blaster and points it at him.

"No!" I yell but she doesn't fire.

"If the big man catches you he'll end you." She warns and shoots the link. "Good luck." She says as I loosen my last crate and send it back to her. I look at Ezra and he's look at me.

"What? She deserves it. Besides we are going to get away we're _special_ remember?" I say. He nodes and looks back and see's the Lasot and the man behind us. When we turn another corner fiver troopers with ready blasters stand at the other end. Ezra bends down and I grab my blaster to shoot but blastes come from behind me. I look back at them and see the man has his blaster out.

"Who are they?" Ezra asks me sound a little in awe but a second later he yells out as he looks forwards I see whats up there are people up ahead. Both me and Ezra swerve to avoid them.

Seconds later we're speeding out of the city the people on our tails. Patrol troopers start to shoot at us and hit Ezra's speeder sending him into the other lain. I slow down and the man pulls up next to me. I look at him but don't see anger at all as I expect but determination and amusement. I smile and speed ahead. I look back to see a trooper pull up next to the man. He holds his wrists out and then throws a bomb on to his speeder. One stormtrooper still on our tails so I slow down and come next to the trooper coming up next to the man who has drawn his blaster only to end up focused on me.

"He's mine." I say as he gets to us I shoot the trooper and smile at the man before I speed ahead and turn left then swerve right and go over the barrier to reach Ezra. Me still behind him see the man launch himself over the barrier and in front of Ezra. "Ezra!" I scream as I squeeze the brakes. Ezra stops and so do I Ezra has his head on his fists on top of the speeder.

"Who are you?" He asks the man sharply after he catches his breath and looks up and starts to glare at the man before us.

"I'm the guy who was stealing that create." He says pointing at himself with is thumb thrusting it into his chest.

"Well I... we stole this stuff... w-what ever it is fair and square." Ezra says and the man smiles then laughs.

"And you made it pretty far but I have plans for that create so today's not your day kid." He says but I think it is, behind the man is a incoming tie fighter.

"Well days not done yet." Ezra says steering away from the man.

"Oh great." He says as I pull away and he turns to see the tie fighter. The tie fires shoots the mans speeder blowing it to bits causing black smoke to rose into the sky. Ezra and I steer around the wreckage to see the man on the ground his knees under him. We speed away laughing but I stop and look at him to make sure he's alright. When I see he is I smile as he looks up at me through the fire and the smoke.  
"Have a good one!" I say and I speed after Ezra a bit of gilt gnawing at my insides. I weave behind and in front of Ezra laughing as the wind throws my hair back and excitement pulses through me. Ezra looks back and see's the tie as it fires at us both but I don't have to look back to be able to tell.

"Whatever's in these crates must be worth it." He says dodging another blast.

"It better be!" I say drawing his attention to me only for a second but that second is enough. The tie shoots at us and hits our speeders one blast hitting each of us and it sends us flying. When I hit the ground I gasp in pain from the rough landing. Ezra gets up and helps me up. We watch as the tie comes back around getting ready to jump away from their shots but something shoots it first. He looks at me and I look at him what shut it down? Both me and Ezra turn to see a ship and the man from before watching us.

"You wanna ride." He yells down to us smiling. I look at Ezra and he looks at the four ties coming from behind the large ship. "You guys got a better idea?" He asks. Ezra looks at me then nodes his head before he runs to the crate turning on the gravity breaker on the bottom. "Kid leave the crate you'll never make it." He says but Ezra runs grabs the bottom of the crate and jumps putting the create in the ship and climbing in. The ship now a little higher scares me a bit but I still get moving the Tie fighters closing in scaring me more. I run over to my crate and turn on the gravity breaker as Ezra did before I grab my crate smiling at the sight of the mans face at what Ezra had done. I run pumping my legs as hard as I can and jump with as much force as possible causing the feeling of weightlessness to overtaking me the power of gravity gone. My crate hits the ship but I barely make it. My crate is in the ship but I hold on by the tips of my fingers the fall back down far enough it could kill me. Now I feel the full extent of gravity on me I start to slip a little.

"Ezra!" I scream as I slip now only hanging one hand. I hear Ezra call my name as I struggle to hold on sweat starting to form on my forehead. Someone moves the crate and the man grabs my arm just as I slip kissing grip on the ledge keeping me from falling. My arm starts to slip through his hold causing a gasp to force it's way up my throat and I stare into his eyes, his deep blue green eyes. I grit my teeth and hold on as tight as I can but I keep on slipping. He holds on tightly but neither of us can keep hold for much longer. Ezra appears next to the man and trys to grab my other arm. I reach for Ezra's gloved hand and slip more. I whimper as I strain to get a hold of Ezra's hand. Finally Ezra grabs my other arm and drags me in. When the door closes behind us I look up and see Ezra's worried face. "Fine." I say answering his question. When we look up we see what was in the crates. Blasters worth a lot on the black market.

"Oh do you have any idea how much these cost on the black market!" Ezra say excitement in his voice as I remain on the floor.

"Actually I do." Says the man watching Ezra closely. The Lasot goes to grab the gun from Ezra but Ezra jerks it back.

"Their ours." Ezra say strictly.

"We got to them first." Says the Lasot.

"I got them first." Ezra says getting in the Lasots face. They glare at one another.

"Ez stop it they saved us." I snap before I lean against the wall to my left.

"It doesn't matter who was first." The man say separating Ezra and the Lasot. "Specter 4 watch our guests." He says and he climbs the ladder to the top leaving us in an awkward silence that I know won't last long. I shake my head and stand there as Ezra closes the crate and sits on it. The silence stays for a while longer before they start to fight again. The other person, the other bounty hunter is a female, looks at me and shakes her head a slight shake in her shoulders. The ship takes a sharp swing and the Lasot lands on Ezra causing a grimace to grace my lips.

"Get off can't breathe." Ezra says and I laugh.

"Calm down not that heavy in this atmosphere." The Lasot says as he climbs off of Ezra.

"Not the weight the smell." Ezra clarifies waving his hand in front of his nose.

"Don't like the air quality in here do yea? Well I'll give you your own room." The Lasot yells before grabbing Ezra by the leg and throwing him into a bot room and locking it.

"Hey stop that" Ezra says before he's thrown in.

"Hey let him out he doesn't trust strangers and you're a _BIG_ one." I say my hand itching to hold my blaster but I fight it.

"Make me." He says turning to me and folding his arms over his chest.

"You let my partner out of that closet or force help me you won't be able to walk for a month!" I snap my eyes narrowing in on him. He shifts uncomfortably at my threat his eyes a little wider and the air of humor around him is gone. All of the sudden the comlink comes on.

"Zeb Sabine where's the kids?" The man from before asks. Worry clear in his voice. Does he really... care?

"Don't worry chief boy's in-." Zeb starts but stops when he see's Ezra's missing and the vent in there open.

"Zeb Sabine where's the kid?" Yeap worried and anger.

"Ezra." I hiss under my breath before I start to head to the ladder.

"Well the boys still in the ship and the girls still with us." The Lasot assures and I sigh as creaking comes from overhead.

"Oh he's IN the ship all right." Says the girl.

"I need cover fire." A female calls out over the comlink and I can only guess it's the pilot. The Lasot and Bounty Hunter run off and I head up the ladder to see the man from before in the co-pilot seat and a Twi'lek who is flying the ship. The man looks at me something flashing across his face as he does then he jumps up and leaves.

"Ignore Kanan." The Twi'lek says as I sit down. As an answer I just nod my head. Soon we leave Lothals atmosphere and we're in space. Six Tie fighters closing in. "I have the coordinates but I need an opening." She says. A female voice comes on.

"Found one." A blast blows a tie out of our way and we're thrown into hyperspace.

"Welcome aboard. I'm Hera." She sticks her hand out and I take it gratefully.

"Lyra nice to meet you and thanks for saving us." I say then Zeb drages Ezra in.

"You can't do this take me back to Lothal." Ezra says angrily and I shake my head.

"Thats what we're doing." Hera says.

"WAIT what about the ties chasing us." Ezra asks quickly.

"We lost the tie's when we made the jump and the Ghost can scramble its signal so they won't be able to trace us if we return." She says.

"Impressive." I say softly.

"Oh wow that's impressive. So just take me and Lyra to Capital City with our blasters and-." But Sabine and Kanan cut across him.

"They are not your blasters." Sabine says looking at Ezra.

"And we're not going back to Capital City jobs not done." Kanan says. Hera lands the ship and we get out with the crates. Kanan and Hera walk away from the town as Ezra, Sabine, Zeb, and I head to the town.

"Lived on Lothal all of our lives never been here." Ezra says but I don't look at him.

"I have." I whisper. I get a look from Sabine before she opens her mouth.

"The Empire doesn't advertise it." Sabine replies. "They call it Tarkin town after Grand Moff Tarkin he kicked these people of their farms when the Empire wanted their land." Sabine says.

"Anyone who fought back was arrested... for treason." Zeb finishes I look at Ezra and see his face. Pain.

"Ly you've been here before?" Ezra asks me and I look down at my crate.

"I lived with a family friend of my parents because my mom was killed by the Empire and my dad thought he was a danger to me or something... The Empire came for our farm. Father said no and was blown up with the rest of the family while I watched in the fields. I was coming back with food for the family from the fields being the smallest I'd have to do the jobs closer to Imperial posts and stuff." I explain. "I ran to Tarkin town and gave the food away before I disappeared." I finish softly looking ahead again.

When we enter the center of the town they open the crates. "Who wants free grub!" Zeb calls out. Me and Ezra open our crates and see there full of fruit.

"Sha... is that you?" A boy with messy brown unkempt hair smiles at me as turn to him.

"Blast! Its been so long." I say smiling as I walk up to the boy for him to throw his arms around me and squeezes me but to my surprise he moves his arms to my waist, lifts me up, and spins me around in the air then let's go and takes a step back as I giggle a little.

"Yeah it has but I'm not supposed to be here you know." He says smiling a twinkle in his eyes. I knew that for certain it was a Thursday so he was supposed to be in the northern town not here in Tarkin town it's a eastern town. Each Sifter has a different area to protect most of the time they would end up protecting the village or town they were born in or grew up in.

"Yeah you should get back and tell the others I'll be coming home soon." I say smiling.

"Alright Sha." He says turning. "Hey Sha." Blast calls back and I turn around to look at him.

"Yeah?" I ask him.

"Stay out of trouble." And with that he's gone. I head back to the ship with Zeb and Sabine after all the fruit is gone a bit happier than before. Ezra had left before us and was already on the ship.

"Give it to me and get out." Kanan says angrily to Ezra. Ezra hands him something and leaves.

"Really Ezra!" I say as he passes me but all I get is a smirk from him. I sigh and head for the cockpit. I sit down as Hera walks in. She smiles at me and goes down the ladder. I get up and follow her down the ladder. We walked into the meeting room and she points at the kitchen.

"I think it will be best if you stay in there." Hera tells me. I nod my head and go to the kitchen from the looks of it. Sabine walks out as I walk in. Ezra's staring after her as she does. Chopper there robot keeps Ezra from following. Ezra looks up and smiles at Chopper and runs off.

"Ezra!" I call after him and start to follow but I quickly stop myself and turn around. "No no i'm not going with him!" I tell myself aloud before looking around. I sit down and wait till I can leave. From the other room I hear a thud and Zeb.

"I told Chopper to keep watch." He says and he starts to growl at I can only guess Ezra. I get up and follow Chopper out of the room. "Can we please get rid of him." Zeb asks as Sabine and Kanan hold him back.

"No we can't... the kid knows too much." Sabine says and Ezra frowns. I just smile and shake my head. It was obvious he had a thing for her. Hera starts to speak and I look at her.

"We don't have the time anyway we need to move now." Hera says helping Ezra up and she herds us away. "I'll keep an eye on them." Hera says leading us to the ladder. Ezra and I sit down Ezra in Kanan's seat on the left front and me behind Hera on the right in the back. After a little while Ezra speaks up as he spins around in the chair.

"You know this whole plan thing is nuts I mean I'm all for sticking it to the Empire but I wouldn't stick my neck out this far. Who does this?" Ezra says looking at Hera. Careless words Ezra. What the force Ezra!

"We do." Hera answers as we exit hyperspace. An Imperial transport ship is in front of us. "Imperial transport 6251 this is starbird coming in bound." Hera says then looks at Ezra.

"State your business." Says a man.

"Bounty we captured an additional wookie prisoner and have transfer orders to place them with you."

"We have no such orders." He says as tie's detach from the transport.

"Thats fine we already got paid by governor Tarkin if you don't want the oversized minogue we'll jetasen here let you explain to your superiors why the Empire has one less slave." Hera replies. I almost laugh because she's so convincing.

"Permission to dock bay one." He says as Hera smiles at Ezra and I laugh.

"That is awesome!" I say and Hera docks. "I miss doing this." I whisper to myself. After a few minutes the comlink comes to life.

"No troopers. Security is soft-." The comlink goes down and I know they know we are not here to deliver a bounty. I don't say anything as Hera works to find out what is wrong.

"Communications down." She mutters then presses a few buttons. "No not down. Jammed." Hera says a hint of worry bouncing off of her.

Bells start to ring in the back of my head and I open myself to my surroundings and scan the open reaches of space before us. A Star Destroyer jumps out of hyperspace and starts heading towards us and everything adds up.

 **Well that's it for now. I don't know the next time I'll update but when I do please, please read. I enjoy comments, good or bad, and your free to vote if you feel like this chapter deserves it so if you do hit that star are I'll see you next time. May the force be with you always.**


	3. Spark of Rebellion Part 2

**Welcome back everyone and thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Previously on rebels:**

"No troopers. Security is soft-." The comlink goes down and I know they know we are not here to deliver a bounty. I don't say anything as Hera works to find out what is wrong.

"Communications down." She mutters then presses a few buttons. "No not down. Jammed." Hera says a hint of worry bouncing off of her.

Bells start to ring in the back of my head and I open myself to my surroundings and scan the open reaches of space before us. A Star Destroyer jumps out of hyperspace and starts heading towards us and everything adds up.

"It's a set up." I groan as Hera swiftly starts to press buttons before turning to look at me and Ezra.

"You need to go warn them." She says and I get up to leave but freeze when Ezra speaks.

"Us why don't you?!" He asks and I turn around.

"I need to be ready to take off when everyone gets on." She explains and I look at Ezra.

"No no why should I risk my life for people I just met." He snaps.

"Because they came back to save us Ezra!" I snap jumping into leader mode they risked their lives to save us now it's our turn. Ezra stares at me wide eyed before he gets up and nods his head. I turn around and run through the Ghost to the docking doors. I run through the door and down the halls focusing on the force around me before I zoom in on Kanan's force signature. A Jedi. I pull my signature back into myself and hide it away again before I start heading to Kanan the ships lay out burned into my memory from all the times I've been caught and escaped. I dash down the halls till I round the last corner to see Kanan and Zeb working on the door where the wookies should be.

"It's a trap!" Ezra yells as we run up to them. Both men turn around and look at us but they both have there own reactions. Zeb growls and makes his hands into fists.

"There going to ruin the op." He growls and I snap at him my patience forgotten.

"There is no op it's a trap the Empire knew you'd come to save the wookies if you got word that there were some. There's a Star Destroyer headed our way and Hera wants to get out of here so I suggest we _move_." I yell as the door behind Kanan and Zeb opens. I pull my blaster out and fire at the troopers that starts to come out of the cell till Ezra shoots the lock on the door and it closes.

"Come on." Kana yells over his shoulder and I turn around and run to catch up to the others. We run through the ship but stumble when we dock with the Star Destroyer. Kanan leads us through the corridors but when we round a corner and see troopers running at us I feel fear from Ezra. "Keep going." He instructs over his shoulder. I run next to Kanan, Ezra behind me and Zeb behind him. I keep quiet and listen to him my fear growing as the distance between us and the troopers lessens. "Push off now." Kanan yells right before the gravity is cut off and we start to float. I gasp at the sudden feeling but quickly get used to it and shoot at the troopers ahead while I use the walls to move around. I push on the wall to my left a little to hard and I get thrown into a trooper.

"Ah!" He yells out before he starts to hit me his blaster floating away.

"Bucket head." I groan before I take my blaster and shoot him in the side of the head. I shove him to the floor and fly up to the roof just in time as a blast fly's below me. I look up to see Agent Kallus glaring at me.

"Street mouse." He says before he raises his blaster and I freeze up. I'm directly in his line of fire and I have nothing to push off of. Someone throws a trooper into him and Kanan fly's past me and around the corner to the next hall. I follow him still a little shocked at what just happened.

 _"What's wrong with you? You never freeze up! What happened?!"_ I ask myself angrily as I chase after Kanan.

"Hold on." He calls out before the gravity is turned back on. I fall to the floor shock running through my muscles but I force myself to move. Kanan stops as Sabine comes out of another hall.

"Where are the wookies?" She asks.

"No wookies Sabine man the nose gun, Chop help Hera, Zeb man the Phantom." Kanan calls out before running back onto the ship. Sabine runs on and Zeb pushes me and Ezra behind him. I glare at the purple Lasot but gasp when arms weave around and grab ahold of me.

"No let go!" I yell as I fight the arms restraining me. I see Zeb turn around and pull out his bowmen rifle but something hits me in the side of my head and I fall limp a cry leaving my lips as everything turns fuzzy.

"Help us!" I hear Ezra cry but I hear a door close then a ship detaching. I start to get the feel back into my body as I'm dragged to a cell with Ezra. They throw us in and close the door leaving us alone. "They left us!" He yells and I lower my head. "They left us here. Ly they think we're rebels! What are we going to do?" He asks me and I sigh before I sit down on the cold metal floor.

"We're going to wait to see what happens and what the Empire wants from us." I tell him and I close my eyes before opening myself to the force completely. I feel Ezra's fear, anger, sadness, and betrayal through the force but I ignore it and focus on Agent Kallus. I don't know how long I meditate but when Kallus starts to make his way to our cell. I get up and walk over to the farthest corner and sit down before the door opens. I glare up at the Agent as Ezra does.

"I am agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau and you are?" He asks us.

"Lyra!" I say sarcastically I never use my real name unless I'm with Ezra.

"Jaba the Hut!" Ezra says and I try to hide my giggles but Kallus notices and aggravation appears on his face. "Look we just meet those guys today we don't know anything about them so why do you want us?!" Ezra demands.

"Your not here for what you know Jaba your here to act as bait upon our return to Lothal. Those rebels will come back for the two of you." He says and I choke back a laugh.

"Bait you really think... wow you're dumber than a binary droid." Ezra laughs and I let a small sad laugh out. "Their not going to come for us people don't do that." Ezra says.

"They saved there own just like everyone else does." Kallus leans closer looking into Ezra's deep blue eyes and dusts his shoulder off I shift uncomfortably as he does so. "What do you really want with us?" I asked but the man just looks at me and heads back to the door.

"Search them and secure the boy here move the girl to another cell." He says and walks off. The troopers walk in and start to grab our stuff.

"Hey get off me." Ezra says as his bag falls to the floor. One of them grabs my bag and leaves. "Let go." Ezra says jerking free of them. I'm too focused on what's happening to Ezra to notice another trooper walk in and walk over to me and grab me by my arm. As he starts to drag me out I start to scream and yell fighting him.

"Get you hands off of me you filthy Imperial!" I scream, but get hit in the side of the head. I get dragged out of Ezra's cell and to one across the hall. He throws me in and I hit the floor with a hard thud joining the sound of the door closing behind me. I sit down and wait for them to come in for me. Not the crew but the troopers. Ezra was right the others would not come and help us we were just two unwanted passengers. I sit and wait. I couldn't believe they had left us I really thought that they would notice that we were going but to tell the truth I also knew they wouldn't and if they did notice they wouldn't care we were just strangers and had to pick up. we were in the hands of the Empire and most the time when the Empire get you you're done for it's game over.

"And you Bucket heads are going to be sorry when my uncle the Emperor finds out you're holding me here against i'm will. I guarantee he'll make a personal." Ezra starts to cough and I smile Ezra was going to get us outta here himself. "Example" He starts to cough again. I hear them open his door and them run in. "Bye guys." He says and I hear him close the door.

"Ezra! Ezra I'm in here!" I yell as I bang on my cell door. It slides open and he smiles at me.

"Have fun?" He asks and I glare at him.

"What do you think?" I ask him and he chuckles.

"Well lets start having some." He says and I grin widely up at him before I climb up the stairs, punch him in the arm, and run down the hall to where our stuff should be. I find my stuff and start to put it on till I look around and see the troopers and cadet helmets on shelves all over the place. I pick one up and slip onto my head before I pat the side of it and it turns on.

"Sweet." I say and turn to look at Ezra to see him slip one of the others on.

"Lets go." He says and I nod my head before he runs over to a pile of crates and climbs it and into the vent. I follow him letting him lead me to the Tie fighter decks to I can fly us out of here.

I turn my comlink on so can hear what's going on, on the main deck. "The delay was insignificant the transport ship Agent Kallus diverted will dock on Kesl within two hours and the wookies will be off loaded to work spice mine K76." I look at Ezra who stands still in front of me. I push him forwards with my helmeted head and he moves forwards again..

"This is stormtrooper LS005 reporting to Agent Kallus." Says a storm trooper.

"Kallus here." He answers.

"Sir the prisoners are gone." I look at Ezra. Times up.

"What!" he asks he sound angry, furious.

"How did they get aboard?" He asks angrily.

"Oh he's so dead when Kallus finds out they didn't help us escape." I whisper.

"Sir the rebels didn't free them they uh..." The storm trooper is afraid to tell ha!

"Sir there's a security breach in the lower hanger." Says someone on the comlink. Ezra freezes. He stops crawling and so do I we both listen.

"I don't know how but the rebel ship approached without alerting our sensors." Says someone.

"They came back for us!" Ezra says hitting his head on the roof of the vent.

"I can't believe it they came back!" I laugh.

"Order all the stormtroopers to converge on the lower hanger i'll need them there." Says Kallus.

"Ezra! Stop them!" I say. Ezra clears his throat and speaks.

"This is trooper LS123 reporting intruders on the upper hanger Sir I believe the lower hanger is a diversion." Ezra says and taps his helmet waiting for Kallus's reply.

"Maybe maybe not squads 5-8 divert on the upper hanger the rest convert as ordered." Kallus orders.

"Well every little bit helps." Ezra says.

"Yeah but I don't think that they can take all those troopers on there own so speed up!" I say as I push Ezra forwards.

"Okay pushy." he says and then shove him again harder this time.

"Well I don't want to stretch our visit any longer so lets go." I say. We climb through the vents with ease and soon we hear Kanan's voice.

"Hold this bay till we get back." He says and I almost laugh in relief.

"And this time don't leave till everyones back on board!" Sabine says through something probably her helmet.

"Thats not my fault!" Zeb yells but he hesitates a bit.

"Well thats debatable." Ezra says jumping out of the vent. Zeb punches Ezra as I climb out of the vent and remove my helmet. Kanan stares at us in amazement.

"First you ditch me then you hit me!" Ezra yells.

"How was I supposed to know it was you you were wearing a bucket." Zeb growls and Ezra looks close to punching him. Troopers run around the corner and Ezra throws his helmet at them before turning around and running away towards the Ghost. Mine lays on the ground next to my feet. Zeb starts to run back to the Ghost with Ezra and the troopers start to shoot at us. Kanan starts to run and grabs my arm when he runs by me then starts to drag me along because I'm frozen in place.

"Come on kid!" He says as he grabs his comlink. Hera stands at the door holding her blaster "Specter 1 to ghost we're leavin." He says as he drags me onto the ship. Ezra stopped on the door and pulls back a plasma ball to shoot but Zeb drags him back. I can't hear what he or Kanan says as I climb the ladder after Hera. I jump into Kanan's seat as Hera jumps into hers and starts to detach from the ship and fly's us into space before jumping into hyperspace. When we head back into hyperspace Ezra walks in.

"Welcome aboard. Again." Hera says turning to look at us both.

"Thanks." Ezra says breathlessly. "Thank you we really didn't think you'd come back for us." Ezra says leaning against the door frame. I get up and walk over to Ezra and pat his shoulder.

"We'll get you home now I bet your parents are worried sick." Hera says and Ezra looks down. I take a breath and look at her my emotional barriers failing for a second. It hurts. The realization that even after everything I'm still nothing but a street mouse with no home or parents.

"We... we don't have parents... we haven't for a while." I say and she looks back at us a look of sadness on her face till the door opens behind us. Kanan and Sabine walk in and take there seats. Kanan places his hand on my shoulder as he walks by. The door closes.

"Besides you have somewhere to be." Ezra starts and I nod my head. We had to tell them about the wookies. He sighs then steps forwards.

"We know where they really took the wookies we heard them talking about it over the com when we escaped through the vents." I say and they all look back at us waiting.

"Have you ever heard of the spice mines of Kesl?" Ezra asks. They all look at each other.

"What? Tell us." I say looking at them.

"Slaves sent there last a few months maybe a year." Sabine says looking at us.

"And for wookies born in a forest its a death sentence." Hera says looking down.

 _"Of course it is."_ I yell at myself. _"Kesl is a factory planet and wookies live on oxygen rich planets."_ Sabine spun back around. Ezra looks at me. He wants to go. This, everything that has happened to him, is an adventure and sticking it to the Empire like this will be fun. I nod my head and he smiles up at me before turning to look at the backs of everyone's heads.

"Well then lets go and save em." He says Sabine spins around and looks at us. Kanan and Hera look at us. Hera smiles but Kanan eyes me.

"We?" She asks and I smile.

"Hey we're already in on this so why not finish this and stick it to the Empire for tossing us into another cell." I say.

"Setting course for Kesl." Hera says. Kanan stares at us but his face softens and he turns back around. I look at Ezra and smile. The cockpit is big enough to have Zeb shoved into it counting how big he is but I still don't want to stay with everyone. It is strange I feel like I am meant to be with them. I go to the waiting room and get some coffee before I sit down and look at the cup in my hands. Everything that has happened to me today rushes through my mind and I sigh before a shudder rushes through my body. I was afraid when I was being held by the Empire. I shake my head and wipe my cheek. I'm crying?! Urge. Weak. They could have l left us but they saved us. Why?

"You okay?" Someones hand lands on my shoulder. I jerk back and see Kanan standing next to me. I look down relax and wipe my eyes again.

"Yeah I'm... I'm fine." I say. My voice is soft and quite.

"Can I sit." He ask pointing at the seat across from me which I found funny since I'm not apart of their crew. We are the only ones in the room so it's rather quiet.

"Sure." I say. He is tall with almond brown hair. His shirt is green and his armor is too but it is darker. His pants are blue. Around his waist is a black blaster belt. He walks over to the other side of the table and sits.

"Who are you?" He asks this question catching me off guard. I look at him and answer confused.

"Lyra... I don't have a last name if that's what you want." I tell him in an empty voice. "Why?" I ask him. He looks at me strangely.

"You just look familiar that's all." He says and looks away. I think back. I'd never seen him before but I never looked at people around me unless they were Imperial, a enemy, or a friend. But even though I know I've never seen him before I feel as if we are connected.

"What are you guys?" I ask and he looks up. "I mean you're not thieves and you give back to the people and you steal from the Empire so that shows that their you enemy." I say looking at him.

"We're not much." He says laughing.

"I bet the people in Tarkin town would beg to differ." I tell him.

"We're a team, we're rebels, and I guess in some ways we are a family." He says and frowns. "Speaking of family what happened to yours?" He asks me and I look down at the table and start to tap my fingers on the edge.

"The Empire... let's... let's just leave it at that." I say and look up taking a breath my chest starts to feel tight. The rest walk in and I breath out a sigh. Thankfully Kanan doesn't notice.

"So what's the plan?" Zeb asks.

"So we'll need someone to sneak around the troopers while their fire is focused on us and uncuff the wookies." Kanan says and looks at me and Ezra.

"I'll do it i'm good at that." Ezra says and smiles folding his arms over his chest. "Besides I don't have a blaster but Lyra does so she's a better shooter than me." Everyone looks at me when Ezra says my name.

"Okay so we draw their attention and Ezra runs around and free's the wookies what if they don't help or Ezra gets seen." Sabine asks and I laugh.

"You're talking about a kid who's been hiding from the Empire alone most of his life on the streets." I say and add. "He'll be fine and if not he can tell if they see him and troopers can never hit there mark." I laugh. Every time I get near Kanan or he gets near me I can feel some twinge through the force. The force is strong with him but he can't since me because I can hide my conection if I know how strong they are with the force.

"Okay it's settled. Get ready we'll be there in three." Hera says leaving Zeb nodes follows and Sabine leaves with them. Ezra goes too and looks at me. I node and he leaves. I leave the room after emptying my cup into the sink. Three minutes later we're all standing near the door waiting for Hera to land. Ezra and Zeb talk as me, Sabine, and Kanan stand and get ready. I pull my blaster out and look at the purple and green metal with a round disc holding the symbol of the Sift on it. The door opens and we all jump out and run behind some crates on the platform. We start to shoot as Ezra runs to the wookies no one notices him and we continue to shoot the troopers till the wookies pick them up and throw them onto the ground knocking them out. Ezra comes out from in the middle of them and smiles. All of the sudden the Ghost is shot and starts to fly away. A blast from an Imperial transport ship knocks us all down. It lands as two Tie fighters chase the Ghost. We all get up as troopers run out and start to shoot at us. I hide next to Kanan on his right Ezra on his left. His comlink comes to life with Hera's voice.

"I can't maintain position." Hera yells.

"Go lead the Tie's away and give your self maneuvering room." Kanan says.

"I am not leaving you!" Hera says angrily. Kanan looks around and looks at a container.

"No your not we're doing a twenty two pick up." Kanan says and the com goes dead.

"Are you serious?" Sabine asks from next to me.

"You have a better option?" Kanan asks.

"Jump into the pit and get it over with." Zeb says. A twenty two pick up must be really bad.

"Alright i'll be back. Make sure you're ready." Hera says.

"Twenty two pick up gonna let me in on the secret?" Ezra asks annoyed.

"Kid I'm about to let everyone in on the secret." Kanan says as he gets up and walks out from behind the crates. He dodges blasts as he puts up his blaster and pulls out two sticks. He twists them together and turns it on. I stare at Kanan from behind. He was a Jedi most likely a Jedi Knight. That's why he thought he knew me, my mother was a Jedi and I look almost exactly like her. Everyone stares at him but the shock only lasts so long. They all stare at him but start to shoot once again.

"Time to go!" Kanan yells as he deflects the blasts that come at him.

"All right." Zeb mumbles. "Everyone into the container!" Zeb yells I look around for Ezra but I can't find him. Far out on a cat walk I see a blob of blue and I sigh before I start to run to the cat walk. I reach the edge of the platform where I am and see my platform is only seven feet away. I back up then run forwards and throw myself with the force. I stumble into the railing on the other side of the cat walk but easily catch myself and rush up behind Ezra to see a baby Wookie running away from Ezra but to an oblivious Storm trooper. The trooper turns around and raises his blaster to shoot the Wookie but Ezra jumps over both the Wookie and the trooper and shoots him in the back. We both run up to the baby and remove his cuffs as he crys out in fear. I put my hand out in front of me and open myself to the force and connect with the child. When I feel something click I drop my hand and fall to one of my knees

"It's alright. We're not going to hurt you." I assure him before I hear a blaster being loaded. I jump up and turn around to see Agent Kallus pointing a blaster at us not to far away.

"Well look what I've found. A Jedi and two apprentices." He says as he slowly walks closer. I step in front of Ezra and the Wookie so Kallus focuses his aim on me instead of the two of them.

"Go home Kallus I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to." Lie! I so want to hurt him but I know I shouldn't want to.

"Nice try _Lyra_ he laughs before taking another step closer so he can shove the end of his blaster into my armored chest. I stand absolutely still as I glare up at him as he smirks down at me. My heart hammering away in my chest fear rushing through my body. "The Empire will be most pleased when I bring you both in." He says.

"Not today." I hear Kanan's voice say both me and Kallus turn to see Kanan on top of the Ghost his lightsaber ignited in hand. Kallus shoots at Kanan and I back away as Kanan deflects the shoots. One shot to the right of Kallus the next to the left landing right in front of me making me back up to the railing. Kallus tips over the railing when the third blast hits him but at the last second I feel him grab my shirt and pull me with him. My eyes widen and a gasp jumps from my lips as I tip back and fall over the edge. I grab the bridge and hold on Kallus losses his grip on my shirt and falls.

"Help!" I scream as a gust of wind hits me knock one of my hands free of the bridge.

"Ezra!" Kanan yells and I watched the Ghost lower down and Ezra jump on top of the Ghost the Wookie following him. The Ghost fly's around the cat walk and fly's over to me so I can get in. When we're all in we head to the Wookies and send the baby to his father. After everyones quiets down we find the wookies a transport and send them on their way. Everyone talks but I tune them out knowing who is being dropped off next. Everyone stops talking and Ezra speaks up.

"So I guess you guys drop us off next." Ezra says not really asks. Zeb walks up to the door and closes it.

"Uh Yeah... finally right." Zeb laughs but you can tell its forced out of him. They like us had become attached.

"Right." Ezra says angrily. I put my hand on Ezra's shoulder but he shakes it off. I sigh and look down. I leave with Kanan, Zeb, and Sabine and return to the cockpit.

"Hey Sabine isn't that an Imperial helmet?" I ask pointing at it. The only difference was that it had pink, purple, and orange paint all over.

"Yeah." She answers handing me the helmet so I can look at it.

"This is amazing I've stolen helmets from the Empire but I can't paint them like this." I say handing it back to her after inspecting ever inch of it. "You have a talent." I say and we laugh. We come out of hyperspace and Lothal is in front of us. Hera flies us to our radio tower and lands.

"Where do you and Ezra live?" Hera asks and I point at the radio tower.

"Its been abandoned for years doesn't work and doesn't have guards so its a safe place to hide. When Ezra found me a year ago he let me stay with him." I say and Hera looks at me. "You thought we were brother and sister." I say and laugh. "No Ezra saved me from the Empire a story for another time." I say. We all get up and head for the ladder. Hera and Kanan wait outside the ship for me and Ezra. Sabine fixes up Chopper and Zeb leans against the wall as Ezra climbs down the ladder.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Ready." He says and walks over to Zeb and starts to talk to him. I walk over to Hera and Kanan outside.

"So thats where you live." Kanan says and I smile.

"Yeah its not much but its all we have." I say as Ezra walks out to us.

"You have something of mine." Kanan says looking at Ezra. Ezra pulls out a cub with the corners twisted. Ezra throws it to Kanan.

"Good luck saving the galaxy." Ezra says and runs off.

"Bye it was nice to meet you and thank you for saving us." I say as I start to run after him. When I catch up to him I punch him in the arm and he shoves me away from him as a blast of wind hits us. We run down the hill in front of the tower and run to the elevator. When we get in I sigh.

"I really felt like we belonged with them." I say looking at him.

"I know but..." Ezra doesn't finish his sentence the door opens and he walks to his room. I turn left and he turns right. My door opens and I walk in slowly looking around. Back to the rats life. I throw my bag on the floor and sigh.

"So this is where you live." I whirl around my hand on my blaster only to see Kanan.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I wanted to offer you to stay with us." He says and my hand drops.

"I would but Ezra and I, we stick together." I say and I see the smallest hint of sadness. "I'm sorry." I say.

"I'll talk to him." Kanan says. He's gone I blink and hope Ezra says yes. After about five minutes Ezra walks in. I look at him and I know he knows Kanan spoke to me. He nodes and I smile.

"Lets go." I say and we grab our stuff. I run over to my cabinet and open it to reveal my purple, green, and black bounty hunter helmet and behind it a stick close to what Kanan's looked like. I make sure Ezra is gone and I open my lightsaber. The blade green shined brightly. My dark secret the one I planned on keeping hidden from everyone. We run to the ghost and I go to see Hera. This is a new beginning a new battle the Empire now has to watch itself carefully. Chaos is about to strike. Rebels are about to fight back.

 **Well that's it for now. I don't know the next time I'll update but when I do please, please read. I enjoy comments, good or bad, and your free to vote if you feel like this chapter deserves it so if you do hit that star are I'll see you next time. May the force be with you always.**


	4. Droids in Distress

Its been a while since Ezra and I joined the crew of the Ghost, exactly three weeks, and I'm glad we did join them. No more being alone. No more getting pushed around... Except for when Zeb's around. No more starving and freezing in a rusting Imperial communications tower. In the end, after we got back with Kanan, Ezra bunked with Zeb, despite the two's complaints, and I bunked with Sabine, happily might I add. Kanan now knows Ezra is a force sensitive child, to my relief he hasn't found out about me being force sensitive, and is to be trained but I can tell Kanan is rusty that or he was a horrible Padawan before Order 66. Kanan still watches me but I don't know why and I'm to afraid to ask him why. He watches me as if he knows me and is trying to find proof that he's wrong.

Hera had gotten information about an Imperial shipment and we would have gotten good pay for us to get fuel and food but didn't. Four tie's and a Imperial Star Destroyer chased us fire at us.

"I don't have a clear shot." Kanan yells over the comlink angrily, activation clear in his voice as the ship shakes as it takes another hit. I sit in Kanan's seat in the cockpit next to Hera watching Tie fighters fly around us and blasts soar through space Zeb behind me, Ezra behind Hera, and Sabine leaning against the wall of the cockpit. Chopper stands behind us working to fix the Ghosts systems. I feel another blast hitting the hull of the Ghost and I get up and run to the back and get into the Phantom and begin to shoot at the tie's.

"One down three to go." I yell as I shoot one down.

"Chopper you have the coordinates?" Hera asks him. I hear her over the com as I work to shoot down the Tie fighters.

I hear Chopper answer her with a few beeps causing a laugh to break my lips. _"Jump into hyperspace and find out."_ Chopper beeps.

"What did he say?" Zeb's gruff voice asks.

"He said Hello hyperspace." Hera replies as we jump into hyperspace.

I laugh and relax into my chair when I hear Zeb say. "Thats not what he said." I slowly get up and make my way back to the cockpit from the Phantom. As I make my way past the ladder up to the top gun Kanan comes down and follows me to the others. When we get back into the cockpit Ezra and Sabine look at us. Kanan steps around me but before he's completely out from behind me he puts a hand on my shoulder. I feel my jaw drops some and I look up at him to see his blue green eyes on me. When our eyes meet and he gives me a firm nod of his head a small smile on his lips. I lean against the wall when he lets go and turns to the others.

"Told you we'd get away." Kanan says with an I told you so air in his voice. Sabine turns her head away from the window and looks at him annoyance coming off of her.

"You said we'd get away with the shipment you said _with_ the shipment." Sabine says not ever angry but more like worried and annoyed.

"Kanan we're low on everything." Hera states sadly.

"Food." Ezra begins.

"Explosives." Sabine adds sadly and I feel my shoulders jerk up as I hold in laughter.

"Fuel. We need to make some money or we might as well put the Ghost into storage." Hera says and I look at Kanan. He looks down and closes his eyes after a minute of thinking he looks up.

"There's always Vassago's jobs." He states and I tense up, my emotional barriers falling for a second. Vassago is a dangerous man. He's got the information if you're willing to take a risk on his info. Whenever you take a mission from him it is never something good you end up stealing and you usually end up fighting with the Empire or bandits.

"Stealing arms jobs again?" Zeb asks sharply. I can tell he doesn't like this either.

Kanan presses his lips together. "More like arms redistributors." Kanan replies simply and smiles. Zeb doesn't look happy with Kanan's reply at all.

"We don't even know what kind of weapons we're talking about here." Zeb tries to reason.

I can't stop myself, as Kanan opens his mouth I jump into the conversation. "That itself is a good point and you never know WHO his buyers are." I say and Kanan opens his mouth. "It may not be the Empire but there are others that can be as bad as the Empire. I'm just saying his jobs are never very clear and are always risky." I say and Zeb nods his head but his eyes linger on me one question clear in his eyes. How do I, a fourteen year old girl, know who Vassago is and about his jobs and dealings?

"Hey if it puts food on the table and frees up some time for I don't know Jedi training then I'm in." Ezra says leading forwards in Kanan's seat. I roll my eyes at this and huff out a sigh in anger. Kanan walks to the front and pushes Ezra back into his chair smiling. I laugh but fall right back into my dark mood.

"You game?" Kanan asks Hera. Hera just crosses her arms over her chest and looks up at Kanan for a minute, it obvious that she's thinking everything through.

"Say I am what then?" Hera asks him and I know this battle is lost.

"I already know the mission lets head to the space portal." Kanan says and we go over the plan. Ezra and Chopper are to board an Imperial public ship first, then Zeb and Sabine, and last me and Kanan. To be honest after this news is divvied out I toon out.

Hera flies us to the Imperial space portal and leaves us there heading for her destination. Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb leave. After three minutes me and Kanan head for the ship but we just walk so the others can get aboard first and not seem suspicious.

As we walk troopers watch us and walk by us but both Kanan and I are perfictly calm. After a few minutes Kanan speaks in a low voice. "So why don't you trust Vassago?" He ask me and I look up at him my face blank as I think over if I should tell him or not. "Well no first how do you know Vassago?" Kanan asks. I look forwards before I answer him.

"I once, a few months before I met Ezra, I did a job for Vassago. Get an Imperial shipment of blaster and transfer them to him. Back then I'd run into a group of kids, three of which lost there parents the same way I did, four guys, a girl, and the leaders little sister who was my age. I stuck with them and they taught me everything they knew and in return I did the same for them. In the end we started doing what you guys do. When we got the mission we were eager but I was still hesitant. There seemed to be something about him that just put me off. In the end it didn't go well and one of them died saving me. Sadly I ended up being right about him. That's why I don't trust him." I finish sadly my voice low and my heart even lower.

"What went wrong?" Kanan asks me looking down surprised.

"We had run in after causing a distraction far away but close enough they would notice it and leave. I noticed that there weren't just seven troopers like Vassago said there were a good thirteen of them on guard. When all troopers left we jumped down and looked into the crates to make sure the shipment was correct. One thing we forgot to do was make sure to have someone watch our backs. Suddenly I felt like I needed to turn around that danger was behind me." We round a corner and head down another row of docks ourselves at the other end. "Just when I did a trooper raised his blaster and yelled out at us. I drew my blaster and shot him easily but I could hear the other troopers making there way. The leader brought a ship down and we started to load the stuff on to it. As troopers came I acted as a look out and shot them down. The leaders sister called to me and said that it was time to go." I continue everything flashing through my head. "I turned around to make my way back to the ship as I run till I knocked out all of the troopers. I was half way there when I was knocked down and I heard a blaster go off. I quickly got up but when I turned around I knew I was to late. Shee lay on the ground dead a black hole on her back." I say looking down at the ground standing out side of the door to the ships hanger. I look up to watch two droids get on our ship. "Ready?" I ask him.

"You?" He ask me. I nod and run to the ship right before it starts to close the door Kanan right at my heels. We enter the ships just in time and take our seats Zeb and Sabine sit on the right in the second row and Ezra sits in the third row on the left side. Ezra struggles to keep Chopper from ramming him as we head to our seat as he beeps angrily. Kanan and I walk around him as he rolls back and rams into Ezra's leg again. Kanan lets me get in first giving me the window seat which I happily take with a soft thank you. We take off gently and head into hyperspace. I watch out my window breath softly but inside I feel broken that I'm working for the man that had something to do with my friends death. I blink tears back and look forwards when I know I can control myself again. Chopper pokes Ezra on his arm over and over again finally not grumbling and ramming into Ezra. In the end Ezra yells.

"Will you cut it out you have enough room." Ezra yells causing everyone to turn and look at the two of them. Chopper shocks Ezra causing him to fall down onto the floor out of his seat.

"Hey kid why don't you get that rust bucket of yours under control." Kanan demands angrily as Ezra gets up off the floor.

"Why don't you mind your own business." Ezra spits back as Chopper tries to shock Kanan. Chopper managed causing him to fall into my lap.

"Hey pilot doesn't this boat have a rule about droids in the passenger area." I yell up to the pilot as I help Kanan up and back into his seat.

"I'm sorry sir but your astromac must proceed to the back of the ship." The bot tells Ezra and he acts his part.

"Hey if my astromac is banished then their astromac are banished too." Ezra yells angrily.

"Pilot I'm on Imperial business." The woman informs the pilot.

"I'm sorry miss but these are Imperial regulations." He replies as he turns around. I sit back down in my seat my part done and look out the window again.

I feel Kanan shift next to me and straighten up. "Great job." Kanan breaths. I almost laugh.

"Thanks." I say before I curl my legs up underneath me and lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. I open myself to the force just a fraction but it's enough to sense his shock and care.

I come out of my haze when I feel myself jerk forwards a bit but strong, warm arms grab me and pull me back into place. "Centians we are nearing Gerall." The pilot calls out and my eyes flutter open and I force myself to sit up and look around. When we land me and Kanan are the first to get off. We run down the halls and wait for the others to meet up with us.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you I've just been so tired." I explain gently feeling a little uncomfortable.

"It's alright it sorta helped with our cover." He says with a chuckle. Zeb, Sabine, Ezra, and Chopper run up to us, or roll up in Chopper's case, and we start to walk.

"So Ezra's a Jedi? How did you find out?" I ask slowly trying not to sound suspicious.

"Remember when you jumped with the crate and you almost fell?" He asks looking down at me.

 _"Like I could forget."_ I think to myself before I speak.

"Yeah." I answer slowly.

"Well Ezra was helping you. He used the force to get to the ship with his crate and also you when you jumped. When he was in the cockpit with you and Hera and he said something was coming." Kanan was right Ezra had sensed the Star Destroyer but he hadn't helped me jump into the Ghost.

"Oh." Is all I can say. Sabine and Zeb run up to us Ezra no longer following.

"Kanan I thought you were going to teach me Jedi stuff!" Ezra said through the comlink. "Right now all I'm doing is stealing and I already know how to do that." I almost laugh but I can sense the tension in the air so I hold back.

"Just get to hangar 7 and we all get paid." Kanan replies.

"See stealing to survive." Ezra says and closes out. Kanan smiles at me.

"I hope you plan on training him soon." I say laughing lightly. We start to run to bay 7 and I look at Kanan who's smiling a little.

"I'm in bay 7." Ezra says over the com. I smile and run ahead of Kanan. When I look back he's shaking his head and smiling. Before I reach the door it starts to open slowly moving up so I bend my knees and spread my legs after running faster and I slide before I bend my back and go under the door. Kanan, Sabine, and Zeb catch up and Ezra stands there.

"Well kid you pulled it off." Zeb states.

"Was there any every doubt?" Ezra asks. Zeb, Sabine, and Kanan all say yes as I say no and when I look at Ezra he looks hurt. We all run to the crates as Kanan helps Hera land.

"Do we even know what Vassago has us stealing this time?" Hera ask. Zeb open one of the crates and stumbles back dropping the lid onto the ground a look of complete terror on his face. Sabine picks one up and I understand why.

"These are T7 ion disruptors these were banned by the senate you can short circuit an entire ship with this." Sabine says. I look at Zeb sadly.

"Thats not why they were banned." Zeb says softly. Kanan walks forward swiftly and closes the crate.

"Get them aboard before company comes." Kanan says. I rush over to one of the crates carriers and start to push. Kanan runs over to help.

"I can do it on my own." I snap at him as we both push. Kanan just laughs.

"Your welcome." Is his reply. All it makes me want to do is punch him. I sigh in defeat and he laughs again. We push the crates to the Ghost and get them aboard Sabine right behind us. Kanan comes down the ladder even though I didn't see him go up. He runs to the door and yells.

"Hurry we're running out of-." Kanan start but Ezra stops him.

"Times up." He says. I run to the door to go to Ezra but Kanan stops me with a single arm. "We're busted." Ezra crosses his arms over his chest and Zeb raises his hands over his head and starts to walk forwards. Kanan draws his blaster and runs to Ezra quickly and hides behind the crates. I bounce on my heels as they do what they do worry making my blood flow faster. Zeb speaks to the troopers and whoever else is there. I watch Kanan and Ezra. The shots start sooner than I thought they would but that doesn't change a thing. Ezra and Sabine push the crate carrier to the ship as Kanan and Zeb take care of the troopers. I wait at the door for Kanan and Zeb to get on. Zeb runs on as Kanan continues to shoot. At the last minute Kanan jumps up and into the ship as we take off.

"That could have ended in worse ways." I mumble and Kanan laughs helping my up because when the door started to close I was on it. When we walk in there are three droids not one.

"We've got company." I say and walk over to the ladder to go see Hera. I slowly climb the ladder and enter the cockpit.

"Well?" Hera asks. I smile and answer her.

"We got all the crates no one's hurt and we have two extra droids." I say smiling as I walk over. "Imperial droids from the looks of it." I say as I sit down in Kanan's seat. Hera has already made the jump so we are already on our way to visit Vassago.

 _"The stupid slimo is the reason Amolly is dead and you're doing working for him again! It's a stab in the back for her and you call her your friend."_ I think to myself my eyes narrowing on the dashboard.

I leave Hera and head to the kitchen swiftly my anger getting to my head quickly. When I enter I use the force to pull my cup to me and I look inside to see a little water left. I remember I'm trying to hiding my force abilities and look around quickly to see if I'm alone. Luckily I am so I sit down and drink my water over head I hear yelling.

"Karabast what now!" I say as I sink into my chair trying to disappear. I'm not about to go up there and get involved so I stayed put with my cup in front of me. Kanan walks in and sits in front of me without a word.

"Whats up this time?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

I laugh and sigh. "So you and Ezra you two aren't related are you?" Kanan asks and I look up.

"What? Oh no he saved me from the Empire one day and I just stuck with him." I answer him matter of factly.

"What happened?" Kanan asks. I look down and sigh.

"I was stealing from the Empire and bit a little more off than I could chew." I say and smile. "Than they where down... just like they'd been shot but there was no sound. No blaster fire." I say my smile vanishes as I remember. I was so afraid that day. I'd been betrayed that day and left at the mercy of the Empire. "They had been ordered to kill me. I was a major nuisance back then. Any opportunity I got I would attack them and steal or blow something sky high." I shaky my head. "I worked hard to get them to hate me back." I look up at Kanan and smile a little. "I think my mother would have been proud. She was always for sticking it to the Empire but she never did because of me and my father he was always worried something would happen to the two of us if she pissed the Empire off." He chuckles a little and I smile wider before I shake my head again and look back down at the table. "Suddenly there was a dark shadow over me and he was there helping me up off the ground." I say. The memory flooding my mind. "He was one of the few who EVER helped me after..." I start but freeze as dark images start to flash through my head. I get up as they get worse as they get faster. Blood. Screams. Pain. Bodies.

 **Death**

I walk away from Kanan as everything continues to speed up. Faces flash through my minds eye and I feel my gut twist up painfully tight. I start to walk away, a voice screams in my head to run, when I reach the door I run out of the room. I hear Kanan coming after me but I continue to run away. I run down the halls to the ladder and climb it and rush to mine and Sabine's room. The door closes as I run to the bed and climb the ladder. When I reach my bunk I hear his foot step and Hera's voice.

"What happened?" Concern laces her words but they don't enter.

"She was telling me something and she just ran." Kanan explains worry in his voice.

"She probably just needs time it must be a bad memory." Hera says and I hear her leave but not Kanan. I want to get up to explain but don't. In the end he leaves but I can tell he's reluctant. Even when he's gone the pictures continue and voices join them. After a few minutes everything fades to the back and I block it all up again making sure it's all locked up before I let out a sigh and roll over onto my back. After ten minutes or so the door opens. I lift myself up onto my left arm. In the door way stands Kanan.

I breath in and start to speak slowly, nervously. "I'm sorry I ran away its just... these stories are hard to get over and they can bring back others that are even worse. That day someone left me with the Empire they worked with the Empire they turned traitor and it was... hard and I almost killed." I say and he nodes.

"I understand and its okay." He says as I climb down and he places his hand on my shoulder. "I understand our pasts can hold things we wish they didn't but they do and one way to face them is to face them together." He says squeezing my shoulder. I smile and nod. "Time to go deliver and get paid." Kanan says smiling and I laugh. We walk down the hall side by side. When we reach the ladder I go first a few seconds later I hear Kanan and Hera talking. When they climb down there still arguing.

"Can we discuss this later?" Kanan ask his good mood spoiled I sigh.

"Fine love but we WILL talk about it!" Hera says.

"Oh this R2 unit says its real mission was to make sure that the Ion disruptors didn't reach Empire hands and that their master will pay handsomely for their safe return." Sabine says. I look at Kanan as he rubs his chin and looks at the two shinning droids.

"I'll think about it." Is all he says.

"So we're still selling the disrupter?" Zeb asks. "I mean as Lyra said before we don't even know who his buyers are." Zeb says angrily.

"Well we know its not the Empire." Kanan says matter of factly. "And I already made a deal with Vassago so lets get these crates off the Ghost." Kanan says grabbing a crate and leaving the ship. I follow Kanan, Sabine, Hera, Zeb, and Ezra over to Vassago's little loading dock.

"Ah I can make some lovely music with these." He asks and I try to contain my anger but Zeb doesn't make it as far as I do.

"Its not that kind of instrument!" Zeb growls.

"Ah you just have to know how to play them and the ones who buy them." Vassago says. I get off of the speeder I'm leaning on and start to walk over about to grab my blaster but Kanan gives me a stern look and I stop a angry hiss passing through my lips as I do. I can feel something stirring inside of me but I push it as far back in me as I can ignoring it's dark whispers.

"Well you have to buy them from us first." Ezra says matter of factly but his tone is darker and I know he gets the air of mistrust between me and the Devaroian. Vassago just smiles at Ezra.

"Finally someone in your crew who understands business." He says smiling as his eyes scan over everyone. When they land on me they widen a little before a smile crosses his lips. "Of course she can play the game perfectly when she wants to." He says pointing the disrupter at me. Kanan stiffens where he stands and I sense his fear even though I'm closed of from the force which surprises me but I just stand there and narrow my eyes at the dealer.

"Lets just get this over with." I snap my anger getting the best of me for a second. I quickly collect myself before I cross my arms over my chest.

Everyone looks at me but I just ignore them and glare at Vassago who chuckles. "A dangerous crew member you've taken in my friend." He says turning to Kanan. I roll my eyes and jump onto one of the crates and sit waiting for Kanan to finish making the deal. As Vassago's droids load his ship the others talk while Vassago sneaks over to me.

"I see you're back in the thieving business." He says leaning on the crate I sit on I cross my arms and look away from him. "It will be nice to bargain with you again you were always one of my more challenging deals." He admits to me. I look around to see Kanan watching me and when I open myself to the force I sense his worry and anger but I don't understand so I close my self up again. "That charming boy you always came here with hasn't been here in awhile either. What happened to the two of you you used to come here so frequently for jobs and information." He states and I snap.

"Yes we used to but that, my friend, was before you sent us on a mission that resulted in the death of a close friend." I snap jumping off my crate.

"It's not my fault you took the job." He replies calmly. Everybody has fallen silent but I don't care.

"But it is your fault that the intel you gave us was wrong by a long shot." I growl angrily before I turn to leave for the Ghost but I hear something. I turn around and see an Imperial transport ship with three walkers on the bottom flying this way. Vassago jumps onto one of his speeders and I grab my blaster to shoot but Kanan gets in the way. As Vassago leave's Kanan move's and I start to shoot. One of my blasts managers to hit the crate next to him.

"Shouldn't we be going to?" Sabine asks.

"We can't let these disruptors fall back into Imperial hands. Sabine destroy the guns." Kanan instructs pointing at what little blasters are left.

"Now you're speaking my language I'll go get my gear." Sabine says in a chirpy voice.

"I'll take care of the walkers." Kanan says grabbing a disrupter.

"R2-D2 what are you doing?" The gold robot asks and the other answers. "Joining their crew." The robot says astonished. As they talk I watch the transport as the walkers hit ground.

"Walkers are on the ground Kanan." I say nervously. He's just finished giving out orders but left me out. As he runs off with his disruptor I grab my own. I run over to one of the rocks and watch Kanan shoot one and get blown off his feet by another I look at Kanan and see he's not getting up and panic. The one that blew him off his feet walks the other direction as I run over to Kanan to take care of the third. It makes its way to Kanan so I run over to him and fire the disrupter directly at it. At first I miss it and try again hitting it as Kanan gets up.

"I think it's best to get out of the line of fire Kanna." I say as he looks up at me. I grab Kanan's arm and help him up and start to shoot the storm troopers that run out of the transport ahead. Kanan runs to the right and I run to the left. As we do the gold robot walks out talking gibberish. When the robot run back we all look at each other. Kanan's expression is hard till he looks at my face and see's I'm smiling and shaking my head. We begin to shoot again. Some where near by I hear Hera yell.

"Chopper prepare the ship for take off." And see Chopper heading to the ship. When I look back at the troopers I see Agent Kallus walking forwards as another trooper falls he steps forwards and points at us.

"You Lasot face me." He yells pulling out a bowmens rifle out. Only the honor guard of Lason carry one and that meant he had killed one. Zeb runs forwards and turned on his bowmens rifle and begins to fight.

"Zeb you idiot get back here." I scream but either he can't hear me or just ignores me he continues to fight. They roll through our gap in the rocks and continue to fight. Sabine yells that she's ready and we all run over to her. I don't know who does what but I know me, Kanan, and Ezra drag one to the opening where troopers are coming and we run to get away. The blow nocks us all off of our feet and onto the ground. Ringing sticks in my ears as I start to get up. Hera drags Ezra to the ship as Kanan runs over to help Zeb up. As Kanan hoists Zeb up I run up next to them and watch their backs as they get onto the ghost. When we get aboard we all look at Zeb. Sabine asks the question we all think.

"Will he be okay?" Zeb shudders and looks up.

"Yeah." He looks at Kanan. "Thanks for the save." Kanan shakes his head.

"It was Ezra." Zeb looks up in surprise. I look at Ezra and smile. "And Ezra your formal Jedi training starts tomorrow." Kanan says and he looks as if he knows he will regret it in some way. We fly to give the droids to their owner and end up making a lot maybe enough to keep the Ghost up for awhile.

"So today was interesting." Sabine says.

"That..." I start but stop and she looks at me. "Is not a good word for it. I'd say... Shocking and action packed." I say and she laughs. I lay upside down on the top bunk and smile at her.

"Night." She says shutting the lights out and getting into bed as I start up.

"Night." This is my home now and I'm glad. In some ways I wish they are my real family but thats only a wish.

 ** _Well that's it for now. I don't know the next time I'll update but when I do please, please read. I enjoy comments, good or bad, and your free to vote if you feel like this chapter deserves it so if you do hit that star are I'll see you next time. May the force be with you always._**


	5. Fight or Flight

Slowly and silently I sneak out of the Ghost and look around to see if Zeb or Ezra are still near but seen no one. I step onto the hard Lothal ground and smile before I start to walk around the Ghost and through the tall grasses of Lothal walking slowly letting the suns rays soak into my skin and the wind throw my hair to my left as I close my eyes. When the wind stops blowing I open my eyes and begin to run knowing exactly where I'm going. Wasting no time I run through the tall grass not even looking back to make sure anyone is following or not.

Eventually I slow down to a stop and look down at the ground below me before I kneel down and grab the grass sticking out of it and pull. When all I do is pulling up roots and dirt I step back a bit and try again but get the same result. I turn to my left and repeat but this time instead of pulling up dirt I pull open a hidden hatch. I smile before I jump in and grab a hold of the string that is connected to the bottom of the hidden door. Darkness consumes the tunnel I'm in but I know where to go. I turn left and begin to walk in the dark not even bothering to grab my lightsaber. When I can see again I start to hear light chatter causing a smile to force the corners of my lips up. I silently walk up to a cracked open metal door and look in to see hundreds of people walking around talking, laughing, fighting, shoving each other around, and eating. I open the door surprisingly silently and head down the stairs leading to the meal area. As I do talk runs down to a silent hush and a whisper here and there. I make my way to a long grey table at the other end of the clearing as the four people sitting there start to turn around. When they do, and they see me, they jump up and run over to me before everyone explodes and excitement fills the air.

"The mighty Sha has returned to fight among us once more!" I hear someone in the crowd yell.

"Hoorah!" A group of boys yells out and a round of applause goes up into the air. I turn to Blast, a tall and lean teen but very thin but most of us are, Blast, born Albert, is a strong and confident Mandalorian with golden hair that's been dyed brown with blue tips.

"You should learn to keep your team quiet sometimes now I'm gonna get a headache and I just got here." I tell him and he laughs a hearty laugh while the others chuckle or pat my back and say welcome back.

"You know that's not my way..." He starts but stops and puts his hands in the air. " _Our_ way. We like a little color in life." He says and everyone in his group and a few others cheer.

"Screw the Empire." I hear someone yell in the background and laughter rings out.

"True that!" Someone else yells and I smile a little.

I turn to my family and clear my throat, earning total silence, before speaking. "I see we have grown stronger since I last came to our home of rebellion against the wretched Empire. Amongst you I see warriors, healers, protectors, survivors, believers, and fighters. We know what the Empire can do and that, my friends, is why we fight!" I cry out and yells spreads throughout the crowd before me like they used to I swallow the ball of emotion that's already clumped in my throat and continue. "We were once just civilians trying to survive when they took our families, when they took our homes, when they forced us to become apart of their evil. We don't have to fight back. We could just cower in the alley ways and starve like the street rats they see us as." I yell and I hear boo's and yells of anger. "That is not us. It will never be us. We will never hide in the shadows and let the Empire tare us apart. We can fight. We do fight. And we will always FIGHT AGAINST THE BLOODY EMPIRE TILL THE DAY EVERY ONE OF THEIR WRETCHED STAR DESTROYERS FALLS FROM THE HEAVENS AND WE ARE FREE OF ITS DARK HOLD!" I scream and I swear the ground is shaking with there yells now. Tears sting my eyes and my throat burns from screaming but the reaction is worth it.

"Down with the Empire!" Someone yells out into the crowd. **_(#DownWithTheEmpire if your with me.)_**

 ** _(Okay sorry bad language ahead can't help myself.)_** "Down with the bloody fucking Empire!" Someone else screams. Everyone celebrates my return as I turn to my four Padawans behind me who smile up, or down in Steel's and Blast's case, at me. As everyone moves away from us I speak finally able to control myself and not cry in front of the Sifters.

"I fear I will not be staying long but I know now why the force has pulled me away from you." I say softly to my Padawans.

Steel, a tall eighteen year old boy with dirty blonde hair, green and blue highlights, and deep blue eyes, tenses up before nodding his head. "You all need to train and get to your work news will be delivered soon." He says over the noise before he grabs my arm and pulls me towards the meeting room my other Padawans following suit. When we enter the meeting room the door is closed and we drop our roles.

"Master what has happened?" Steel asks gently and I smile before I slowly sit down on the floor. When I look up all four are seated in a circle in front of me.

"I have found a rebel group that fights the Empire even more than we do. The last three weeks I have been apart of their crew helping them fight meaning I'll be unable to come here as frequently as before." I explain softly.

"How long do you think Master?" Commit, a sixteen year old human male with dark brown hair and purple eyes, asks me.

"I do not know for sure my Padawan." I answer slowly. "I hope soon I will be able to come back home but no promises can be made." They nod their heads and sigh in union. "Let us train today." I say and they all perk up a bit.

"What will we be doing Master?" They ask me and I smile.

"Perhaps a little lightsaber dualing then meditation." I say as I get up. Everyone follows my lead and they walk to the farthest wall as I use the force to move the table the at rests in the center of the room. I draw my lightsaber and throw it into the air. All four of them throw their arms up to use the force to pull it to them but it zips to my left, to Steel's younger sister Kinna. Kinna is a foot and a half shorter than Steel with brown hair and deep blue eyes like his. She's only fourteen like me. "Alright Kinna gets first fight." I state. I pull my mother's lightsaber out and fall into a defensive stance before I ignite it. Kinna narrows her eyes on me but doesn't ignite her blade so I attack making sure to stay away from the others. I run at Kinna my blade behind me as I run. Kinna runs right at me but I don't stop, trusting her to watch my blade as I've taught her. At the last minute she throws herself into the air and I'm shocked as I turn around to assume a defensive stance to find her lightsaber is ignited and the blade is less then an inch away from my chest above my armor the heat pushing through my shirt. I look up at Kinna to see her usually innocent face hard and pointed sharply at me. I turn my lightsaber off and stand up straight, Kinna follows suit. I look her over running everything through my mind.

"You think quick, you don't charge in head first, you mark your options, and you don't betray your fear." I say folding my arms over my chest a smile pulling my lips up. Kinna smiles at me and jumps up and down on her heels. "A wonderful fight Kinna. With the way you fight I believe you'll be a fine strategist but you'll be predictable." I say and she frowns. "You'll follow your plan but your mental shields are weak had you been facing an Inquisitor you'd have lost the fight." I say gently.

"Yes master. I know I just can't seem to raise my shields." She explains sadly.

"Well perhaps your brother can help you since he's mastered mental shields and in return you can teach him how to fight." I suggest and I hear Steel huff while Commit tries to hide his laughter to no avail. I pull my saber from her hand and throw it into the air towards Steel, Blast, and Commit and watch as the three boys throw their hands up to use the force to pull my lightsaber to themselves. Commit elbows Steel and in response he loses focus and my lightsaber goes to Blast. I turn to Commit who glares at Blast for getting the lightsaber before he turns back to me and flinches when he sees my dark look.

"Playing dirty is not something you do unless you absolutly need to Commit." I growl at him before I drop my head and sigh. "Come on we need to meditate." I say softly before I drop to the ground where I stand and begin to meditate. I hear the others walk over to me and sit down before they open themselves to the force along with me. I pull at there minds one by one seeing how fast they'll react. After I test them a bit I just sit and let myself be consumed by the force and I relax.

I slowly open my eyes and look around to see I'm in a dark room that seems endless. "Hello?" I call out into the deep nothingness. When no one answers me I sigh and sit down to start meditating again my head bowed. I feel a flicker in the force and my head shoots up. I slowly pull my blaster from its holder and pull my mothers lightsaber from the canister on my belt.

"Always tense you are. Familiar I should me." I hear a gravily voice say behind me. I turn my head to see Master Yoda seated in front of me. I turn my body to him and bow my head.

"Master Yoda. Its been so long." I say happily.

"Pleased to see you I am young one." He says gently and I smile.

"Master I have found a Jedi who fights as I have for sometime." I admit and I hear him sigh.

"Sense this I have." He explains and I look up.

"I feel as if the force wants me to reveal myself to him but I hesitate to do so." I mutter and turn my head away from him to stare into the darkness. I look around then at Yoda. "Master, where are we?" I ask slowly.

He looks at me and blinks his eyes at me but doesn't answer at first. "Among the force we are." He says and I breath out a sigh of relief. "Relief you feel. Why that is I wonder." He says and I smile softly at him.

"I know you sense my fear. I've never been able to hide my fear from you Master Yoda." I say gently before I speak again I brush my hair back behind my ear. "I fear my powers master. I was afraid you'd say we're in my future or something." I admit to him.

"Find the root of this you must my apprentice." He tells me and I nod my head.

"I have tried master but I fear I can not find the root." I admit to him.

"Prehaps it is not in yourself you should look." He comments and I think back.

"Master I do not understand." I sigh.

"Your past can cast a great shadows over your future, only if you let them do they do this." He says and my eyes widen as my mothers cries ring in my ears again.

"My mothers death." I say softly.

"Hm. See this you do." He asks and I nod my head. "Fix it will you?" He asks.

"Master it is my fault she's dead. If I had not been there my father would have been able to save her and she would have been able to fight back. Her lightsaber would not have been in that bag it would have been on her person." I say jumping up and I begin to pace back and forth.

"At fault you are not. Accepted her fate Niallie did." He tells me and I drop to my knees. "One with the force she is."

"I know but I still miss her master." I breath but when I look up I'm back in the Sift safe with my Padawans who sit in deep meditation. "I still blame myself." I whisper before I slowly stand up and begin to pace back and forth in the meeting room my Padawans oblivious to my distress which is to my liking. I walk back and forth as I think over Master Yoda's words. He's right. I shouldn't let my mother's death haunt me. But I do because her death is my fault and for the reason explained... And oh so much more. I hear someone take in a deep breath so I stop my pacing and lean against the wall next to me as I wait for one of them to open their eyes. Blast opens his eyes and starts to move around stretching on the floor. He gets up and walks over to me smiling.

"I honestly thought you'd be gone by now master." He admits and I offer a sad smile.

"I don't want you guys to feel like I hate you and I don't want anything to do right now." I admit gently.

"What's wrong?" Blast moves over to me before putting a gentle hand on my shoulder.

I shake my head a little before I smile at him warmly. "Things are about to change. For better or worse." I inform him before I turn away from him and begin to leave. "Tell the others that I had to leave but I plan on coming back soon." I promise him before I slip out of the door and begin to run down the stairs and then through the tents, training square and out of the Sift.

 **Sorry for such a short chapter guys but with this episode I felt Ezra deserved to be in this episode on his own with Zeb since this is sort of like a very good time for them to connect and understand each other and had no clue what to do with Lyra so I thought I would give you a glance into the Sift if you are a new reader, if you're not then you know more then everyone else. ;P No revealing any secrets guys. Until next time. May the force be with you... always.**


	6. Rise of Old Masters - Part One

Zeb and Ezra had stolen a Tie fighter while I was at the Sift and had saved a transport of Imperial prisoners including a family friend of Ezra's. It's only been a day since them and the Empire's just now figured out how to twist what the two did to look bad on us. We all stand in the rec room listening to the Imperial pod cast.

"A Tie fighter was stolen and later used to attack a transport full of innocent workers." An announcer states earning a yell from Zeb.

"You liar! We set them free." Zeb yells angrily.

"Zeb he can't hear you you know that right?" Zeb turns to me and raises his fist to hammer me on the head but before he can something breaks through the holo news after a bit of static.

"Citizens this is senator-in-exile Gall Trayvis I bring more news the Empire doesn't wish for you to hear." He says pausing.

"What's a Gall Trayvis?" Ezra asks and I smile a little as I shake my head.

"You mean who is Gall Trayvis." I correct earning a glare from him before Hera tells him who he is. When Hera's finishes explaining we all turn our attention back to the holo screen in front of us.

"One of the Republics greatest peacekeepers Jedi Master Luminara Unduli... is alive." Behind me I feel shock and surprise coming off of Kanan and Hera and I hear them shifting behind me suddenly moving even closer to me and listen more carefully. "She's been imprisoned unlawfully somewhere in the Stygian system. As citizens we demand the the Emperor produce Master Unduli with a fair trial before the Sen-." He's cut off after that and Sabine turns off the holonet and silence fills the room but only for a second.

"This... Luminara you knew her?" Ezra asks slowly, cautiously. I slide onto the round holo net table and look at everyone looking at how they're all reacting to this new information. Both Sabine and Zeb lean back in the seat behind me watching Kanan and Hera talk. Ezra watches Kanan his face nutral but I feel the tiniest bit of worry coming off of him through the force. Kanan has one arm crossed over his chest while he rubs his goatee as he thinks.

"I met her... once. She was a great Jedi Master brave, compassionate, disciplined." Kanan replies calmly with a small air of envy in his voice. "In fact she'd make an excellent teacher for you." He replies pointing at Ezra for a second before he turns to Hera. "There have always been rumors she survived the Clone Wars they've never came with a specific location before. We can't pass this up." Kanan drags out sounding a little desperate and Hera smiles lightly her Lekku moving side to side as she steps to his side and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Hera says as she begins to turn and walk off to the cockpit with a smile on her face. "I'll set course for the Stygian system." She calls over her shoulder.

"The rest of you prep for an op." Kanan tells us before he starts to walk off towards the rooms. When everyones gone but me, Chopper, and Ezra I put my hand on his shoulder and squeeze a little..

"You know you mean everything to him... Ezra, I'm sure he didn't mean it like that Ezra." I say but he just shrugs me off and heads back to the Phantom as Chopper and I watch him.

"Yeah right." He mumbles but it's loud enough for me to hear. I sigh and look down at Chopper while he shakes his head and starts to move around.

"That was a big mistake on Kanan's part." Chopper points out as I turn to the door the old Jedi just went through.

"Yes it was." Is all I say before I go after Kanan. I walk up to his door and knock on it hard to get his attention.

"What is it Hera?" He asks as he opens the door not even looking at me.

"Well if I was Hera I would feel bad she doesn't get enough respect to be looked at when she's talking to you." I snap before I lean into the wall to my left.

"What is it?" He asks me his voice a bit harder than before but a bit of shock seeps through. I had never actually seen his room much less come to his door to talk to him.

I stare up at him for a second before I answer him. "Is that really what you're going to do?" I ask him and he crosses his arms over his chest. "Ditch Ezra with another master because YOU don't want to take the time to train him?" I snap as I push myself away from the wall. "He tries his best and now you're just going to give up on him?" I ask.

"That's not how I meant it." He snaps stepping forwards as his arms fall and hands form fists like he'll punch me if I speak again.

"That sure is how Ezra sees it." I point out sharply. "He thinks you see him as a huge failure and you dropping him into the next Master's lap. You're a really good Master making your Padawan feel so worthless." I hiss before I spin around and head into Sabine's room and close the door behind me not even letting him defend himself. When the door closes I take a breath and look around at the empty but colorful room. I walk over to our beds and climb the ladder to mine and I pull my bag out from under my pillow and open it. I move things out of my way only taking the things I need to take with me on the mission. I pull my Imperial belt from my bag and wrap it around my thin waist before I open the cylinder on the back and grab my mothers lightsaber making sure no one has gone through my stuff. When I feel the handle I slip it back in and close it before I start to go back through my bag again. I pull out my grenades one by one and attach them to my belt as I do. Next I pull out my small turbo blaster. When I was younger and more... desperate for credits I'd enter in fights letting people bet on my life. Most people learned quick never to say I'd lose. I pull my redesigned Imperial blaster from my bag and load it quickly before I through it over my shoulder and into it's holster on my back. I stole the blaster from a trooper I killed when I was only seven and I spray painted it grey, purple, and green to represent my shady path, the darkness hidden in me, and the light the surrounds my dark world. Finally I pull out my mothers helmet and look at it. The paint was scratched off a little so I repainted it now its my helmet. I stare into the helmets black slits for eyes seeing nothing but black and a tiny reflection of my face.

"To the cockpit everyone we need to discuss our attack plan so we know what to do." Hera calls over the intercom.

"You mean so we know what we need to do in the beginning you know Kanan will just end up changing it up on us." Zeb grumbles and I smile.

"You know I'm connected to this channel too, right?" Kanan asks.

"Yeah we just don' care." Zeb replies and I laugh before I get up and leave and head to the cockpit. When we're all in the room Chopper throws up an image of a prison one that's stuck in my memory.

"Welcome to the Spire on Stygian Prime the only Imperial detainment center in the Stygian system. And its impregnable." Sabine says and I shake my head a little but not enough for anyone to see.

"Well that's never stopped us before." Kanan states calmly.

I sigh and turn to him. "If they brought a Jedi Master here its got to be the best prison they have that or the best troopers so am I right?" I ask Sabine and she laughs a little as Kanan looks at me something I can't pine point in his eyes.

"Yeah she's pretty much right it has everything. Its a real work of art let me tell you that." She explains as she rubs her chin as she looks the holo image over.

We all wait silently as she continues but I don't like the silence so I speak up. "Well you know everything about art so tell us about this piece." I say as I lean against the wall. Sabine smiles up at me thankfully.

"Blast proof, ray shielded, protected by anti-ship weapons, Tie fighters, and short and long range scanners." Sabine lists out ticking things off on her fingers.

"We can fool the scanners." Hera states as her forehead wrinkles with concern.

"Em maybe." Sabine sighs then shakes her head. "But that just leaves an army of troopers and guard posts on all the walls." Sabine explains pointing at all the guard posts. She really didn't think we could pull this off. "Look, even if we get in this thing the hard part is getting out because you know it's a prison." I smile and almost laugh at the comment.

"What about going in low and sneaking onto the landing platform?" Ezra asks pointing at the landing platform.

"Mm-mmm. Platform has a heavy trooper presence and reinforced blast doors impossible to get in or out that way." Sabine answers.

We're all quiet again as we look at the picture. "Here. There's only room for a couple guards we take them down make our way to the upper level isolation cells free Luminara and come back out the way we came." Kanan says and I smile. The plan sounds crazy but he was right.

"Yeah you'd have to be crazy to try that lousy plan." Sabine says after Chopper finished speaking.

"Lets hope the Empire thinks that too." Kanan says and I laugh.

"They won't expect anyone to go in that way its like a suicide mission from their perspective but their not that smart. I had a friend here once." I explain and everyone looks at me for a second before they turn to the front. When we enter Stygean Prime's atmosphere we all head to the Phantom because the ghost would draw attention.

"Sorry Chop we just don't need your damaged logic surcits on this on." Zeb says into his comlink. I sit closest to the door next to Kanan and Sabine is on his other side. Ezra sits in front of me and Zeb next to him. Everyone stands up and I look at Ezra. He nods his head and I smile. I grab my helmet and put it on and everything brightens up thanks to my night vision. My helmet has night vision, a built in comlink, and a scanner for when I want to zoom in and scan something that might not be friendly.

"Thirty seconds. Good luck." Hera says over her shoulder.

"Luck? We're going to need a miracle." Zeb exaggerates. Sabine pulls three metal balls from her explosive holders.

"Here's three." Sabine says as Zeb and Ezra take one.

"Well look at that Sabine makes her own luck." I state as I lean against the wall to my right.

"Try to stay focused." Kanan tells Ezra over his shoulder only to get a smile.

"I thought there was no try." Ezra points out. I shake my head and Kanan looks at me before he looks back at the door. I feel my stomach twist and worry coming from behind me through the force. The door opens and Kanan draws back a little. He looks down and jumps down out of the ship without, as far as I can tell, a second thought. I stand there as Kanan does his part and Ezra watches. The next thing I know Ezra's gone and Zeb's shoved me into the wall as he tries to stop him.

"This won't end well." I state.

"Yeah that's obvious." Zeb growls angrily

"What was that you were saying earlier about Kanan having to change that plan?" I ask over my shoulder. We watch them on the platform as they argue and the doors open and six troopers come out. I jump down and land on one I land on him but roll off and land on my feet punching the closest storm trooper. He punches back but i doge to the left and kick him in the leg. I take my blaster out and hit him on the head and drag him to the edge throwing him over. I end up dropping my blaster. Zeb starts to laugh and I pull my second blaster out and shoot at his feet.

"Hey!" He growls as Ezra picks the lock to the door.

"Ezra!" Kanan says uneasily.

"Quiet I'm focusing." Ezra says and I laugh nervously. When the door opens we all run in. "Your welcome." Ezra says.

"You did your job you want a medal?" Zeb asks sarcastically

"Luminara's here I sense her presence but its clouded." Kanan mutters and I stand next to him and watch him when he opens his eyes he looks at me. "Where's Master Unduli?" Kanan asks Sabine.

"Detention block CC-01 Isolation cell 0169." Sabine says. Kanan walks over to the screen and hits the base.

"They have isolation cells on the lower levels! We planned on outdated schematics"

"What does that mean?" Ezra asked.

"It means the plan changes." Kanan answers.

"As predicted." I murmur under my breathe earning a chuckle from Zeb.

"You got a back up plan?" Sabine asks.

"Coming up with one right now." Kanan replies.

"Zeb, Sabine you're coming along." Kanan says running into one of the lifts. They follow and the door closes. As they fight I stand their thinking. What if she wasn't here to begin with? There's no one here. What if this is a trap? What if she is dead? When the door dings and opens and two storm troopers look into the lift and Kanan grabs them I duck down as everyone starts to hit them. When both of them are down Kanan and Ezra leave the lift and I follow.

"Maintain comm silence and whatever you do hold this lift." Kanan says and walks out and down the corridor. Two troopers walk around the corner and point their blasters at us.

"Hey. You stop!" They yell and Kanan uses the force and pulls them to him knocking them out with his arms.

"Wow. You're really not messing around to night." Ezra says.

"There's more at risk here than you realise." Kanan replies. We walk down the hallway to Master Undile's cell. Storm troopers guard the cell. I look at them and out of the corner of my eye see Kanan walk out into plain sight. He lifts his left arm.

"Shouldn't you be guarding the Jedi's cell? Its on the next level." Kanan says looking at them they both look at him and one speaks.

"Its on the next level."

"You better get moving." Kanan says and the other trooper replies.

"We'd better get moving." He says and they run off. That was a very hard skill to master but Kanan had and I was surprised.

"When will I learn that?" Ezra asks looking at Kanan who pushes Ezra to the side and uses the force to open the cell door.

"Luminara will teach you." Kanan says and looks over his shoulder for a second. "Much better than I could." Kanan say and walks into the cell. Ezra looks down and I put my hand on his shoulder and he walks forwards. When we are all in we get a good look at Luminara. Her hands, still cuffed, cover her face. Her eyes flash open and she looks at Kanan.

"Is it really her?" Ezra asks and looks up at Kanan.

"Yes but... somethings wrong." Kanan answers and steps forwards. "Master?" She looks at Kanan and starts to walk to a wall that has a box against it. she walks over to it and turns around and walks backwards into it. She closes her eyes and her skin changes. We all gasp as this happens and I shake my head.

"What happened to her? I don't understand." Ezra says next to me.

"No? It doesn't seem that complicated." Says someone behind us. We all turn around and a Pau'an with red markings on his face stands in the doorway we all step back as he walks in. Ezra stands in front of Kanan but behind me as we look at him.

"I am the Inquisitor. Welcome." He reaches behind him and pull out a lightsaber. The blade red the symbol of a sith. He smiles at us as he walks down the stairs. Quickly Kanan shoves his arms on front of me and Ezra before pushing us behind him to make sure he's in front of us to protect us from the dark crimson blade that hisses and crackles angrily. I can't speak I can only stare. I had seen him before. He had killed my mother when I was three. Stabbing her through the chest.

"Yes I'm afraid Master Luminara died with the Republic. But her bones continue to serve the Empire luring the last Jedi to their ends." He says as he steps closer.

"Specter three come in." Ezra says. "Its a trap." Ezra says and he looks at me because all he gets is static.

"There will be no reinforcements." He states before Kanan attacks him. They're lightsabers clash and green sparks fly. Kanan makes contact with the Inquisitors lightsaber his first swing his second he misses then he swings an uppercut and the Inquisitor doges it.

"Interesting it seems you trained with Jedi Master Depa Billaba." He says.

"How?" Kanan asks. Shock on his face. "Who are you?" Kanan ask as they continue to fight. The Inquisitor swings his lightsaber down near Kanan's throat but misses barley. As they fight they head near me and Ezra almost on purpose it seems as the Inquisitor throws his blade back at the both of us We dive out of the way just in time.

"The temple records are quite complete." He says as Kanan blocks a swing from the left. The Inquisitor walks closer and Kanan walks backwards. "In close quarter fighting Billaba's emphasis was on form three which you favor to a ridiculous degree." He says and Ezra shoots plasma balls at him and he blocks them with his saber. Kanan goes to attack but the Inquisitor jumps up and kicks Kanan down his lightsaber closing.

"Clearly you were a poor student." Ezra shoots at him again and this time he does nothing to block them. "Is that really all you've got my boy?" He asks a smirk on his face.

"Well I've got that." He says pointing a Sabine's miracle laying against the door beeping. The door blows open and we rush out the Inquisitor right behind us. We reach a hallway and have no idea where to go. The Inquisitor turns on the other side of his lightsaber showing the dual blades. Kanan and the Inquisitor start to fight again as both Ezra and I make sure we stay out of the way but close enough to help if we absolutely have to. The Inquisitor starts to push Kanan back and looks at me and Ezra a smirk on his lips showing his fang like teeth. I shift a little. His gaze holds something in it. Realization? I feel Kanan's fear spike as the Inquisitor's focus moves over to us. Recognition?

"Are you paying attention?" He asks his dark eyes flashing to me once again and I know he knows my secret. He knows I'm force sensitive. He knows who I am. Where I'm from. What he did. He pushes Kanan back again as he speaks. "The Jedi are dead but there is another path... The Dark side." He says and I shake my head as I fight my dark side. Ezra looks down and looks up pulling back a plasma ball and firing it as he says.

"Never heard of it." He says. The Inquisitor pushes Kanan back, blocks the blast, and then uses the force to throw Ezra back making him land on the wall to our left and fall to the floor.

"Have you taught them nothing?" He asks as I reach Ezra.

I slowly help Ezra up as he lets out a grown holding his head. "How bad does it hurt?" I murmur earning a flicker of Ezra's eyes. "Okay. Breathe you're fine." Fighting starts up behind me again but I don't pay any attention. After a second I look over my shoulder. I can't help myself. My worry for both Kanan and Ezra pulling me apart. Fear. Helplessness. The dark side. Kanan does a back flip and the Inquisitor stops fighting.

"Do you really think you can save the both of them?" The Inquisitor asks and Kanan looks back to Ezra to make sure he's okay. His eyes flicker to me then back to Ezra and again to me. Doubt flashes through his gaze as his green blue eyes move to me and takes in my shaking form. "For they're sake surrender." He says smiling. I shake my head a little, urging Kanan to continue fighting for us, before Kanan looks back at him and answers.

"I'm not making deals with you." Kanan barks harshly.

The Inquisitor straightens up. "Hmm." He chuckles a bit as his eyes move back to me. "Then we'll let them make one. Shall we?" He says and he throws Kanan back using the force. Me and Ezra duck as Kanan flies over us. I look back at him but he doesn't get up when he hits the floor. Dead? No unconscious. Hopefully. "Your Master cannot save you. At least not both of you." He smiles showing his long, sharp teeth. "He is unfocused and undisciplined." The Inquisitor says as I slip my lightsaber into my hand but keep it hidden behind my back.

"Then we're perfect for each other." Ezra yells and fires a blast at him. The Inquisitor runs at us and Ezra jumps out of the way but I swing my lightsaber up igniting my blade and meet his in mid swing. His smile grows wider as he shoves me back.

I stumble backwards but regain balance quickly. "So he taught you something!" The Inquisitor says and I laugh.

"Nope not him sock head." I say and his smile vanishes. He swings his lightsaber at me and I meet it and knock him back. He comes at me and swings at me again and I jump out of the way. He dives at me again and I step back. He swings down at me so I lift my blade and block him. Over his shoulder I see Ezra staring at us his mouth hanging open. I give one mighty shove, using the force to strengthen me, and send the Inquisitor back away from me. He runs at me his blade at the ready. I jump on the wall to the left as he swings his lightsaber and I close mine pushing off of the wall.

As I close my lightsaber I fall to the metal ground free of cuts. Suddenly an unbearable burning sensation runs across my upper right arm ripping a scream from my throat. Instead of landing on my feet I fall to my side and roll away from the Inquisitor as he tries to strike me a final time with a death blow. I stop rolling in front of Ezra and force myself onto my knees my arm burning.

The Inquisitor turns to us and smirks. "I do so admire your persistence but it will not save you." He smiles a sharp toothed grin. Ezra stands behind me one of his hands on my left shoulder, behind the Inquisitor I see Kanan starting to move. The Inquisitor ignites his saber and I tense up. "Ready to die?" He asks before he starts to run at us his blade at the ready. I see Kanan starting to get up and Ezra's arms cover his face.

I can't help myself I call out. "Kanan!" I cry out and he's getting up holding his head. I stand up in front of Ezra using myself as a shield to protect him. My lightsaber rests at my feet. There is no death there is only the Force.

What?! Hahaha! I am evil! Enjoy. I'll be posting soon I promise. May the force be with you... Always.


	7. Rise of Old Masters - Part Two

Enjoy!

As I close my lightsaber I fall to the metal ground free of cuts. Suddenly an unbearable burning sensation runs across my upper right arm ripping a scream from my throat. Instead of landing on my feet I fall to my side and roll away from the Inquisitor as he tries to strike me a final time with a death blow. I stop rolling in front of Ezra and force myself onto my knees my arm burning.

The Inquisitor turns to us and smirks. "I do so admire your persistence but it will not save you." He smiles a sharp toothed grin. Ezra stands behind me one of his hands on my left shoulder, behind the Inquisitor I see Kanan starting to move. The Inquisitor ignites his saber and I tense up. "Ready to die?" He asks before he starts to run at us his blade at the ready. I see Kanan starting to get up and Ezra's arms cover his face.

I can't help myself I call out. "Kanan!" I cry out and he's getting up holding his head. I stand up in front of Ezra using myself as a shield to protect him. My lightsaber rests at my feet. There is no death there is only the Force.

(*~* Switch of P.O.V *~*)

Dark. That's all I see. I hear something clashing together. It feels cold. I'm laying on something hard. I feel my body aching and my head tells me to let the dark waters that tempt me to take me but something screams at me but... it's muffled. I force myself to focus on this and move toward it until I can hear it. A soft voice but strong filled with worry like never before. A voice, one that haunts my dreams. But worse. Pure fear ringing in each word.

 _Get up!_

 _Get up she's on her own._

 _He's going to kill her._

A second voice joins the second on but just like the first it is oh so familiar and filled with undeniable fear.

 _You must protect your_

 _Padawan Caleb._

 _Run Caleb! Run to them!_

 _She needs you! She's hurt. HE hurt her!_

 _He's going to kill her!_

 _GET UP!_

 _Run to them my Padawan!_

 _CALEB!_

I feel my body jolt up before I open my eyes. I'm not in my bunk on the Ghost. I'm not safe. Fear is almost pliable in the air around me. What had I been doing before I passed out? "Ready to die?" I hear a low dark voice speak. A red lightsaber. The Inquisitor. My hearts racing now. I can hear a lightsaber. Hear the blade humming. Feet pounding. I can feel fear that's not mine mixed with pain. Fear. Pain. Ezra! Lyra! I sit up holding my head and open my eyes. Everything is going in slow motion. The Inquisitor is running. Ezra and Lyra in his path. Red blade at his side. Lyra's eyes are wide. There on me begging me to help them. Fear. Helplessness. Pain. Dread. Deep green eyes. I push myself up. Her lips move. Her voice is begging. Shaking with fear. She's calling for me. Asking for help. Suddenly acceptance flashes into her eyes and they slide shut.

He raises the blade. It's all to much. "No!"

(*~* Back to Lyra's P.O.V*~*)

Kanan sits up and rubs his head but when his eyes move up to us a wave of terror through the force almost knocks me over. "No!" He yells his green blue irises on me. I close my eyes as the Inquisitor swings down his saber but it doesn't make contact, I don't feel anything but the heat from the blade against my skin. I slowly open my eye's and look over the Inquisitor's shoulder to see Kanan using the force to prevent the lightsaber from hitting us. He pushes the Inquisitor up against the ceiling and yells. "Run." Both me and Ezra look up at him and run, after I grab my lightsaber, I hold my arm my saber in the hand of the arm that was hit. When we reach Kanan he drops his arm and looks at the both of us relief filling his eyes as he looks us over however his eyes darken when he sees the burn running down my arm, a long black curved burn. The Inquisitor falls down to the floor behind us and turns on his saber, both sides. All of the sudden they start to spin getting faster and faster.

"Does your's do that?" Ezra asks Kanan.

"Come on. Lets go!" Kanan says pushing Ezra ahead and picking up his saber. As we run I feel Kanan's eyes on my back as we move down the halls. My arm screams for me to stop running but all I do is grip my lightsaber tighter in my hand. We run down the halls and run into Zeb and Sabine eventually.

"Guys this way." She yells. We run to her and head down a hall she leads us down.

"You figure out it was a trap." Kanan states.

"Yeah. Luminara?" Sabine answers.

"Long gone. New escape route?" Kanan asks. We're still running.

"Landing platform." Sabine answers as we turn.

"Thought it was impossible." Kanan says.

"Lets hope the Empire thinks that too." Sabine answers and I laugh despite everything that's happening and look back at the Inquisitor is still behind us.

"Rebels are in the facility. Full lockdown." The Inquisitor says over the prisons comm and all the doors start to close.

"Well that's helpful." Ezra says as we continue to run. Me and Sabine shoot back at him but he deflects them. Sabine looks at me.

"Hey it slows him down." I say and we run faster. One door ahead of us is close to closing completely but Zeb jumps up and stops it jumping in between the doors and pushing them back open then holding them in place.

"Can't do this all day." He grumbles before he lets out grunt. Kanan jumps through first followed Ezra then Sabine. I turn and fire back at the Inquisitor as I run the last few steps before I throw myself between Zeb's legs. When I'm all the way through Zeb jumps back and the door closes before the Inquisitor can get through but before be can let out a breathe of relief his red lightsaber stabs the door almost killing Zeb.

"Well I guess you could use a trim." I offer Zeb with a shrug of my shoulders earning a punch in the shoulder. We all run over to the lock for the large bay doors and Sabine tries to open it. When it denies her access Ezra tries to pick it open. Once he sticks his gadget in the lock and turns it he jerks back his body convulsing as he gets shocked.

Both Sabine and I help him up as he stutters an apology. "Ezra together." Kanan says before he grabs his arm and drags him in front of the door.

"Seriously?" Ezra does a double take looking over at Kanan quickly disbelief lighting his eyes.

"Yes imagine the locking mechanism." Kanan instructs Ezra sharply before he closes his eyes. I walk over to Ezra and lean closer to him till I'm right next to his left ear.

"Close your eyes." I whisper in his ear and he does as I instruct. "Now breathe." I breathe along with him taking a deep and calming breath myself. "Imagine you are the key to the lock. Focus on the locking mechanism. See it opening up. All of the gears twisting. See the door lifting up. Us the force to make this happen." I breathe before I walk around Kanan and stand on his left side before I take a breath and start to help them.

I hear the sound of a lightsaber burning through metal and focus even harder on the door the weight of it baring down on me. "Heavy it is not, believe it is you do." I hear Master Yoda's voice echo throughout my head and I feel a smile tug at my lips before I forget the weight of the door and I forget the urgency of the moment as I'm completely wrapped in the force. "Excuse me but can we train Ezra later?" Zeb asks. We move our hands down and pull up trying to open the door using the force to lift it. After a minute the door opens and I drop my arm and look over at Ezra to see him smiling but it fades when he see's something up ahead. I turn my head and see all the troopers are standing at the ready blasters pointed at us.

I curse the Empire in my head before I dive behind a crate like everyone else. I bump my burnt arm against the crate by accident and let out a cry as I fall against it tears burning my eyes before I shove my pain back and look over the crate only to duck back down almost getting shot in the head. I look over at the others to see Zeb and Sabine together then Ezra and Kanan together each group behind their own crates. "One last miracle here." I barely hear Zeb state starting his miracle and throwing it at the Tie's on the platform. They all stop shooting and look at it, just watching it roll across the ground. I ignite my lightsaber then stand up and turn around before I begin to deflect shots sent my way most of them redirected back at the shooter.

"Specter five to Phantom. We're on the landing deck ready for pick up." Sabine says as she, Zeb and Kanan stare at me for a second shocked by the sudden appearance of my lightsaber.

"On my way and I'm bringing the fleet." Hera I hear her reply through my com link.

I make my way over to the others easily side stepping some shoots directed at me. "We have a fleet?" Zeb asks confusion filling his voice. Suddenly Hera flies in with some kind of flying animals behind her. I laugh at the troopers as they run around some screaming others firing at the creatures. We start to run over to the Phantom, blasting any troopers out of our way, at the edge of the deck. We continue to fight as we run Sabine and Zeb reach the Phantom first and when they jump on it lowers some. Hera levels the Phantom out before Ezra jumps in leaving me and Kanan to run the last two yards to reach the ship. Warning bells start to go off in the back of my head and I ignite my lightsaber before I spin around and lift my blade up only to meet the spinning blade of the Inquisitor. I hear Kanan turn around as I swing my lightsaber, the green blade clashing with the red one, and send it back in the other direction. I glare at the Inquisitor before I turn back to Kanan who nods his head. I follow him onto the Phantom and close my lightsaber looking out of the back over my shoulder right before the door closes. As the Phantom starts to move we all start to settle down, Zeb and Sabine in the first two seats then Ezra sitting closer to Hera. Kanan leans closer to Hera as they talk. I can't hear what they say but what ever it is Ezra hears and he slouches even more then he already is his head bowed. I glare fiercely at Kanan's back before I walk over to the seat in front of Ezra and sit down before Kanan can sit down. I start to doze off as we make our way out of the planets atmosphere but before I can truly fall asleep we hook up with the Ghost. I'm the first one up and out of the Phantom. I quickly make my way through the ship to the top gun where no one will look for me. I stare out at the stars and smile as we start to move. I curl my legs up onto the seat so no one can see my from the bottom and I turn my body so I'm leaning against the arm of the chair and my feet rest on the other one. I close my eyes and let the hum of the Ghost sooth me. I open myself to the force and let out a sigh as I feel everyone around me. The comfort of other signature gently brushing against mine was one I'd grown familiar with on Lothal.

I hear boots on the ladder rungs below me and I let my head fall back against the dome glass. I feel Kanan's eyes on me as he pulls himself up into the small space. I don't close myself off from the force I just lay open like I always do when I open myself to a force user that I trust. Slowly but surely Kanan opens his signature to me and brushes against mine. It's a warm, happy feeling making me smile. "You want to know why I never told you that I, just like Ezra, am force sensitive even after I found out you were a Jedi and that you would, if you could, train me." I state before I open my eyes and turn my head in his direction. His green blue eyes are steady on me his hair is loosely pulled back probably because of the fight we just went through.

"Why?"

I offer him a small smile before I look up at the stars. "I didn't trust you at first. Neither did Ezra but I'm sure you felt that. But you came back for us. You saved us. You could have simply left us in the hands of the Empire to be tortured and executed because we didn't matter. We were just some extra baggage. But you didn't. You all earned my respect at that moment but I also became envious. You had a family. Even though I was an unwanted passenger I wanted to belong with you guys. I wanted to stay aboard the Ghost and help you guys some more. Then, once again you came back for us when we ran of to save the baby Wookie." I begin to smile. "When you came to the tower and offered us a place to stay. I felt like I belonged. Then I heard you and Ezra talk. You knew he was force sensitive. Someone could finally lead him the right way. Someone could train him without having to hide behind another excuse."

"You trained Ezra?" He asks and I turn my head to him.

"How else do you think he learned to force jump across buildings?" I ask him. "I was trained before by a Jedi Master who has vanished from me. We never bonded but there was still that possibility... until I met you. I felt connected to you right from the start. I could tell the force was pulling me away from everything I was doing when I was thirteen. It led me to Ezra and then I felt like I was meant to stay where it led me. With Ezra. I was meant to train him and prepare him for you. But then a week before we met you the force was pulling me away again. It confused me but I went with it but it kept moving... because you were. I was meant to meet you. When I discovered this I hid away my powers because there are some things I don't want you to discover about me... about who I am... and my power." I admit softly.

We're both quiet for some time. We just look at each other watching each others facial expressions. "But now you trust me?" He asks.

I look him dead in the eyes. "I've trusted you for awhile now I'm just... I'm just too afraid of my powers to show them to you. My master before told me that my powers are... unnatural and very dangerous. That should I tell anyone, I should be careful of when, where, and to who I reveal them to. One day soon I may show them to you but I fear it will do more harm than good. I wanted to make sure you trusted me before I told you anything."

Kanan lifts a hand and before I can tell what's going on he runs his fingers through my hair gently pulling the knots in it out. He does this for about five minutes. Neither of us move except his hand through my hair. "Sit up." He whispers after he pulls his hand out of my hair. I do as he says and turn to him. Before I can process what is going on his arms are wrapped around me in a hug that warms my body. At first I tense up but after a second I lean into him and relax into his embrace. "I trust you Lyra. I trusted you right from the beginning because I felt the same thing that first day." He whispers and I nod my head before I lay it on his shoulder. Kanan begins to run his hand up and down my back. I feel myself start to drift off but I don't pull away from Kanan, I lean even farther in letting his warmth engulf me.

Darkness surrounds me as I look around me for some kind of light. Anything to escape the darkness. I feel a shift in the force before I hear a dark chuckle that echo's all around me before I see two dark blood freezing yellow eyes approach me through the darkness. I start to back away as the hallway from the Spire on Stigian Prime forms around me and along with it the body of the Inquisitor. The Pau'an stands tall in his grey and black uniform his lightsaber in his left hand. A smirk graces the plae grey lips of the Inquisitor as he advances on me. For every step the Sith takes I take one backwards. "I know your secret youngling, I know that you are, a child of the dark side." I start to shake my head but it becomes more frantic when my back hits a wall behind me. He lets out a dark laugh before he shoves me flat against the wall his empty hand around my throat. My hands fly up and grab his arm and wrist. "I can feel your fear." He whispers in my face his warm breath washing across my skin. "Are you afraid of me? Or is it the dark side that I dwell in? Or perhaps it's both... hmm are you afraid of what you are destined to be?" He asks before he throws me to one side hurling me across the hall into the wall next to us. I let out yelp of pain. "You know you faultered, only for second, but the was still long enough." He chuckles darkly looking to his right. I follow his gaze only to feel something extremely sharp pierce my heart as my eyes come to rest upon Kanan's limp form a black whole running through his chest. All of his exposed skin is either bloody, bruised, cut, or a pale tone of his once tan skin. Next to him lays Ezra face down his face turned to me. His hair covers his eyes but I can tell there open their empty stare on me. A black slash runs across his back where his back pack should be.

"No." I breathe out before I hang my head.

"You're so weak. You let your own mother die. You let me kill her, you let your Padawans die, you failed everyone you made a promise to. You are nothing but a weak and scared street mouse... but you know what makes you strong" he states some kind of dead satisfaction apparent in his voice "the dark side." He whispers. I hadn't noticed his move till now. He kneels next to me breathing in my ear from behind me. "But you're too afraid to use it even to save your friends." He laughs the cold sound echoing throughout the hall.

"You don't know shit." I growl before I get up and turn to the Inquisitor. "I may be afraid of the dark side that dwells inside of me but I'm not afraid of the dark side or you." I pull out my mother's lightsaber. "Where had mine gone?" I wonder for a second. "I am Lyra, daughter of Niallie Sharino apprentice to Jedi Master Yoda. I am not a child of the light" I let myself shift over to the dark side and I feel something deep inside of me stir before a smile pulls at my lips. "but the dark." I launch myself at the Inquisitor striking him in the arm with my lightsaber as he stumbles backwards in surprise.

After a second of staring at me he lets out a dark chuckle. "You've tasted the power of the dark side. Join me and allow me to teach you the ways of the dark side."

I let out a high pitched evil laugh. "Oh I don't need you. The dark side tells me all I need to know. No on controls me when I release my dark side. And what ever I want... I get!" I hiss before I jump at the Inquisitor and stab him in the chest with my lightsaber.

I jump up a scream running up my throat. I grip my lightsaber from my side and ignite it before I swing it around. "Where am I? Where is everyone?" I wonder to myself before I fall out of the bed I'm laying on and land on my back. A door opens and the lights comes on. I squeeze my eyes shut and let out a cat like hiss as I open myself to the force and lift my lightsaber ready to attack anyone who comes near me. After a second I open my eyes and look around to see Kanan watching me standing in front of the door with it closed behind him. I lower my lightsaber before I drop it and begin to let out my tears. I begin to sob on the floor tears racing down my cheeks. I feel Kanan wrap me in his arms again and I lean into him as I continue to cry. I don't know how long we sit on the floor before I stop crying finally out of tears to shed.

I can hear Kanan's heart beat and it soothes me, calming me down. Every time his chest rises with a breath I breathe in along with him. After a few more minutes I open my lips to speak. "Have you ever lost someone?" I ask him and I feel him tense up but he quickly relaxes.

"Yes." He whispers.

"Does it ever go away?" I ask him.

I feel him shift so I look up at him. "Does what ever go away?"

"The whole that's left behind?" I ask him. "Does it ever go away? Does it take the ache with it or are we doomed to be stuck with the pain and misery of that lost forever?" I ask him and he looks taken aback at my question before his eyes glaze over.

"No it doesn't go away. It will calm over time but when ever you think about whoever you lost it will hurt again but it won't hurt as much as it had at first." He offers looking down at me. I nod my head against his chest.

"It hurts." I whisper and he runs a hand over my back. "I haven't seen her since I was three years old. I remember her though, I think that's why it hurts the most. Because I remember. She looked so much like me. She had long red hair with orange tips and her eyes were a sparkling green that looked like a lightsaber crystal. She loved to take runs in the morning and sing when cleaning the house. She would ague with my father over the stupidest things but they never fought or raised their voices. My father liked to sleep in. He didn't like me or my mother being out of his line of sight for long periods of time. He was always on edge but he was so fun to be around. He loved to play with me and at night he would tuck me in and watch over me until I fell asleep." I state my voice shaking. "My mother always smelled like morning mist and dish soap and my dad smelled... he sort of smelled like you." I comment before I snuggle up closer to him. "He smelled like sweat, oil, coffie, blaster fire, some times alcohol." I mumble softly.

"What happened?" He asks me and I feel my body begin to shake.

"The Inquisitor." I whisper as my eyes begin to burn but no tears come. "He killed my mother. My father... he left me. I've looked for him but I can't..." I whisper. I feel myself become lighter as everything fade away. "I can't find my father." I admit. "I've looked for years but I can't find him." Kanan tenses up and I feel his worry through the Force. It's whispered but I'm sure he hears me. "Why'd he leave me?"

Kanan relaxes and begins to rub my back. "Maybe he thought you'd be safer away from him."

I nod my head snuggling deeper into his embrace. "I've always told myself that but where could he have gone." I murmur to myself. "Sometimes I wonder if I should just give up."

"Never give up Lyra. It may not be you maybe he doesn't want to be found yet." Kanan offers softly.

"Why?"

Kanan let's out a sigh. "Maybe he's scared you'll hate him or he just thinks you're not ready." He offers. After a second he lets out a sigh. "Trust in the Force Lyra when it's time he'll find you." I nod my head even though I only half believe his words. I feel myself drift back off into sleep dreaming of my childhood, my deceased mother, and of my missing father.


	8. Breaking Ranks - Part One

**This is it for a while guys but I do hope you enjoy my work. I am continuing this but I need time writing the rest. I'll publish again before the New Year but that's all I'm sure of for now.**

Three weeks. That's how long it's been since the attack on the Spire. Since the fight. Since the Inquisitor. Since Kanan and the other discovered my connection to the Force. None of them blamed me for not telling them when I explained everything I was willing to explain. Of course Ezra caught on that I had trained him in the ways of the Force without him knowing it over time. After everything had happened we had headed back to Lothal and landed for a week no one really doing anything but relaxing and goofing off in Ezra's case. On that Thursday we were all allowed to go to town and get some supplies and if we wanted some things for ourselves as long as it wasn't worth a lot. Sabine got more spray paint (green, purple, orange, red, yellow, pink, blue, and black). Ezra got some fruit. Zeb got some more waffles. Hera got Chopper some oil. After a week and a half Hera got information from her contact, Fulcrum, learning that a shipment of Kyber crystals were in the hands of the Empire.

I lean back against the wall of my bunk and stare up at the ceiling. Kanan had decided that Ezra and Chopper would be sent into the Imperial Academy to retrieve the information. A week has gone by since they were both sent in and Kanan hasn't stopped grumbling. I push off of the wall and jump down from my bunk to the floor silently. I straighten up before I look over my shoulder to see Kanan laying down his breathing even. I slip out of our room and head to the ramp which stands open.

I smile as a gust of wind whips my hair to my left before I take in a deep breathe. I pull out my mother's lightsaber and ignite it before I take a second to observe the green blade. The warmth from it hits my skin but it doesn't scare me because I'm familiar with this blade. I hear some grass rustling to my right and I freeze. I force myself to relax before I fall into a offensive stance. I slice through the air one move after another my mind wondering to who may be in the grass now behind me. I hear more rustling before I spin around and meet the blue blade of a lightsaber. I look up expecting to see Kanan but instead I see Steel standing tall and strong in front of me his eyebrows raised.

I narrow my eyes before I spin to my left and aim my blade at his leg but he easily blocks before he shoves me back.

I stumble a bit but I quickly catch myself and throw my blade up to block his. He lets out a chuckle when I let out a soft sigh of relief. "What? Am I to much for you master?"

I growl deep in my throat before I shove him away from me and jump over him then force shove him into the side of the Ghost. He falls to the ground with a groan but I know he's still conscious. I slowly walk over to him but I stay out of reaching distance. "Never my Padawan."

He looks up at me before he lets out a laugh. "You win. I give up... Master." I nod my head before I pull his lightsaber to me.

I lean down a little before I whisper to him. "Still don't trust you."

"Good." Without any further warning I'm blasted back from him onto my back. I can't breath for a second but I'm able to make out Steel standing above me holding both of our lightbers.

"Your easing up on me Master." I shake my head to clear my thoughts before I take a deep breathe. I smile up at him before I throw my right hand to my side and he goes flying into the field. I hear a Loth cat yowling and smile to myself before I grab both of our lightsabers with the Force and I stand up. "That was dirty." Steel yells angrily as he comes out of the field. "You knew that Loth cat was in there!"

I give him my most innocent look and bat my eyes. "No I didn't."

"Yeah you did it's written all over your face." He growls.

I hold in a laugh before I speak. "Does the little baby need a Band-Aid?" I ask and his eyes snap up to me.

"What?!" He screeches.

"I'm not talking about you." I inform him before I walk into the tall grass and grab the now purring Loth cat. "I'm talking about this cute little guy."

Steel turns as red as if I had slapped him. I can't help myself. I start to laugh. "Oh hardy har har."

I set the Loth cat down on the ground and watch it run off into the grass before I walk over to my eldest Padawan. "Steel I'm joking. However when I say this I'm not joking. You've grown and I'm proud of you. You've learned everything I can teach you and even more so. I believe you are ready to take on one of the others as a Padawan." I admit softly. He turns to me forgetting his pouting mood.

"Really?" He asks me his eyes wide.

I offer a small nod. "Yes."

He watches me before he looks around the field. "I don't want a Padawan. If having a Padawan means accepting the ways of the Jedi then I refuse. Lyra... I want to stay with you. No matter what. I don't care if I have to trade my life for yours I'll do it in a second."

"I know you will Steel that's why you will be such an amazing Master. You don't have to be a Jedi. We don't stand by what the Jedi taught. No we are our own group. Not light, nor dark. But both." I explain softly as I take a step closer. We are only half a foot apart and I can feel his breath fanning across my face.

"Good then I can do this." He states before he leans down and presses his lips to mine ever so gently. My eyes widen and I drop our lightsabers as surprise fills me before I kiss him back our lips moving together, wrapping my arms around his neck.

I pull back and smile up at him. "Took you long enough." I whisper before I kiss him again my eyes sliding shut. I feel one of his hands land on my left hip and the other press into the center of my back holding me steady as he deepens the kiss by bending me back a bit.

When he pulls away from me I'm breathless and clinging to his chest to keep from falling over. The hand that rests on the center of my back moves down to my hip. "You okay?" He whispers in my ear getting me to start to laugh. I press my forehead into the crease of his neck as I calm down a little but I continue to smile.

"I'm fine." I whisper before I pull away from him. "I think you need to go." Steel tenses up and I feel his despair. "I don't want to have to explain to Kanan why you're here." I admit and he nods his head before he presses his lips back to mine but only for a second.

"Come home Lyra. We need you to lead us again. Even if it's just for a day." He whispers before he turns away from me and walks off into the field leaving me feeling more alone than ever.

I shake my head before I look down to see our lightsabers still on the ground just as a voice rings through my head. "I'm expecting to get that back." I give a sigh as I bend over and pick up both lightsabers.

"I'll get you back for this." I warn him through the Force before I close myself off and turn around to head into the Ghost before anyone gets up only to see a pair of boots at the ramp of the Ghost. I let out a breath before I walk over to the ramp to see Kanan watching me. "How long?" I ask him and he gives a shrug of his shoulders.

"About five minutes." He admits and I blush a little. "Part of what your not ready to tell me?" I nod my head. "Can I know who that is?" He asks and I bite my lower lip before making up my mind.

"His name is Steel... He's my Padawan." I admit.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Padawan?"

I let out a sigh. "Yes Padawan." I walk up the ramp and into the Ghost before continuing. "I knew how to use the Force when he saved me as a kid so I taught him and the other three force sensitive kids with him." I admit.

"What did he save you from?" I tense up for a second before I sit down on the cool metal floor.

"The Empire." I murmur as everything comes flooding back to me.

"Tell me. Please." He whispers as he settles down in front of me.

I look him in the eyes before I shake my head and look down. "No... not yet." I whisper as I look down at my lightsabers. "A story for another time that is." I murmur to myself as everything flashes through my mind.

"Where'd you hear that?" He jumps and I pull back as he stands in front of me, standing over me.

"My second master. Sit." I instruct earning a raised eyebrow from Kanan. "Please?" He nods his head and sits down in front of me silently. "I was trained by Master Obi Wan for awhile but even he said I was such a fast learner that he'd have some problems training me. He somehow knew where to find Master Yoda and he took me there. When we arrived I was surprised that a Jedi Master would hide in such a... place. We walked for awhile before we made camp. The whole time we were there it felt as if we were being watched but I didn't pull attention to the fact that I knew. Every once and awhile I would look around acting like I was trying to see the sky or something and look around for our follower but I found no one so I kept moving with Master Obi Wan after it got dark Obi Wan left to get fire wood. Suddenly I could hear something moving in the trees. I just sat still and waited till it got close enough for me to feel it's life force but imagine my surprise to find that it had a Force signature. I turned to find a short green man sitting on a branch not to far away from me. We just say for some time staring at each other in silence." I stop for a second watching Kaman closely. "After awhile I spoke. I simply stated "It's an honor to meet you Master Yoda." He didn't react he just continued to stare at me. I turned back to the dying fire and pulled my backpack to me with the Force. I pulled a small pack of crackers out before I turned back to him but he was gone. When I turned back around he was going through my things. He never spoke a word as I spoke. Everything he pulled out I would explain how I managed to obtain it, where I got it, and how it got me out of life or death situations... Until he pulled out my mother's lightsaber. I don't think he expected me to do anything but I snapped when I saw him holding it. I screamed at him and told him that he was free to look, touch, even take every other thing in my back but he was not to even come near my mother's lightsaber. He just stared at me for a second before speaking. He said "Look much like Niallie you do." I just froze at that. He knew my mother."

"Well he should he was her master." Kanan says confusing me. It must be evident because he explains. "Your mother was well know for being the Padawan of such a great, strong, and wise Jedi Master."

I nod my head before I look out of the open ramp of the Ghost. "I apologized for my reaction then explained what happened to my mother. He didn't seem surprised but I could see the hurt in his eyes." I explain. "In the end the force led me back to Lothal and I've, for the most part, been here ever since then." I look back at Kanan to see him watching me closely before he nods his head.

"I take it there is a lot you are not telling but I'm willing to wait but in the mean time why don't we start on your training." He states before he begins to get up and walk out of the Ghost. I role my eyes before I follow him out of the Ghost.

"Kanan I told you I don't need training and to tell you the truth I prefer to hide my abilities." I groan.

"And why is that?" He asks. I cross my arms over my chest and look way from him, in the direction of the Sift. Of home. "Lyra one day you will need to use the force either to save yourself or another." You think I don't know this?! I turn around to head back onto the Ghost. "Its best to have someone help you get over your fears than do it alone." Kanan says blocking my way to the door.

My temper raises over the limit and I snap. "You want to know why I don't like being able to use the force? Because its what got my mother killed! Okay? Because she could use the force they killed her and most likely my father as well. Its the reason the Empire wants me, you, and Ezra dead that and we cause them way to much trouble. The Force is nothing but danger." I scream at him before I brush past him. Once I reach the ramp to the Ghost I turn away and run past Kanan changing my mind about my destination. Hera had landed us not to far from on of the Sifter protected villages. Once I can see the town I feel a pulse through the Force and smile a little before I slow down. I enter the town and walk into one of the bars. Not many people are here, except for a few drifters. That's almost how it always is. People who go from planet to planet looking for jobs. But over on a bar stool watching the Imperial News Broadcast sits some one with golden brown hair. His armor green and blue with spatters of orange all over it. I walk over to him as I watch the drifters look me over. One makes a move towards me but I move my hand across my blaster drawing attention to it. They all turn away and return to what they were doing. "Not today boys." I mutter before I sit down and look forwards waiting for the bar tender to come over to me.

"Empire has trouble keeping those darn Sifters quiet from what I hear." I state on an inside voice level. "How's the Sift doing under your control again Steel?" I ask him lowering my voice. I look over at my Padawan to see him quickly look over at me with a look of surprise.

"Lyra!" He jumps and I laugh.

"You didn't think I wouldn't get you back for your little stunt did you?" I ask and he lets out a rough chuckle. "Pay back is sweet." I state smirking over at him.

"It can be." He offers and I smile at him before the bar tender walks over.

"Can I get you anything Ma'ma?" I look up at the blue Rodian and nod my head.

"Yeah shot of red crystal please." (Think of Watermelon flavored Smirnoff) I state throwing my small bag of credits onto the counter getting him to start moving.

"Still the girl I know and love, that's good to know." Steel states with a huff.

I look over at him and role my eyes. He never had liked me drinking due to the fact that we had watched other orphanes and homeless drown themselves in the liquor and dying a month later. I never drank much though, never more than at least seven shots. Accept once. We'd just lost an entire scout clan, twelve boys and girls ages eight to twelve, and I had tried to drown away the guilt. "What you want me to change?" I ask him and he shakes his head quickly looking over at me.

"You've got to be kidding me. I love everything about you. You're leadership skills, you're strength, you're power, you're hope, everything."

"Even my over reactive tendency?" I jab him in the ribs with my elbow.

He lets out a rumbling laugh. "Even you're over reactive tendency."

"Good." I offer before I bump him with my shoulder and look at the holo screen. The bar tender comes back and sets my shot glass down and I throw him a few credits. I down my first shot before he even leaves to go to another customer. I ask for another. The bar tenders eyes widen but he nods his head and walks off with my glass in hand.

We're both quiet for awhile before I feel Steel shift next to me. "What happened?"

"Hu?" I ask and Steel gives me a stern look.

"What's going on you never drink like this unless something or someone is bothering you." He states and I turn away from him. "Lyra." He whispers. "Please."

I shake my head as the bar tender sets down my second drink I wrap my hand around it and stare into the shinning liquid. After a second of silence I speak. "I'm coming to the Sift I have to get away from the others there's just so much going on and I need the noise and body." I explain. (When I say body I mean when Lyra opens herself to the Force she can feel everyone around her and being able to feel everyone's emotions and life force calms her down and makes her feel like she's not completely alone.)

Steel nods his head his warm blue eyes on me. "The other's will be excited."

"I just visited a month and a half ago." I state looking at him in disbelief.

"You spark something in them that no one else can." He states before he tosses a few credits onto the counter. "You better down that I think you're master is looking for you." He states and I nod my head before I down my shot then I get up and throw a few credits onto the counter.

"When will you get in?" He asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"It depends on how long it takes to shake Kanan." I explain my voice sounding mildly annoyed.

"Why don't you just bring him with you?" He asks and I look up at him as we step out of the bar and into the street.

"You know why I can't." I state as I start to formulate a plan in my head.

"True." He offers before he leans down and gives me a hug but before he pulls away I hear him whisper. "Guess we'll have an unexpected visitor." I turn to him and he gives me a wink before he runs off towards the sewer line in a nearby alleyway. I look down at the ground as I fold my arms over my chest and turn to my left and begin to walk away. I could let Kanan follow me to the Sift. I have been dying to tell him about my great rebellion but there were rules and guidelines to protect the Sift from being discovered and if I disobeyed any of those rules I could be removed from leader ship and even booted out of the Sift and considered a traitor. How will I get Kanan to follow me even if I do decide to have Kanan follow 'without my knowledge' to the Sift? He'd have a hard time keeping up with me in the tunnels... unless I opened myself to the Force to inform my Padawan's of my arrival. And as an excuse I could clam that I have important information to deliver to everyone. I look up at the sky and look for a visible moon in the sky and find it. After the day of the visible moon the three rebel bases stationed on Lothal would meet and discus our supplies, weapons, food, guns, civilian in take, and more to make sure we are all able to take care of everyone in there section.

I look around before I nod my head. "I would be breaking the rules." I mutter to myself before I start to head for the Ghost to get ready to leave. As I walk back I look around the town to see blaster fire marks on the sides of the houses and realise exactly where we are. I stop in the center of the small town and spin around slowly taking in the marks of battle. "I remember." I whisper before I turn to leave moving quickly to get away.

 _ **(*-* Flash Back *-*)**_

"The reports are getting worse and worse if we don't go and find a way to help those people they will die." Steel yells over everyone. Several reports of deaths had been coming in for the past month but only from one village down on the southern end of Lothal. "If we don't fight they'll all die."

Everyone falls silent as I sit up straighter my hand clasped together atop the table. I look up at everyone to see them watching me waiting for me to make a comment. "It will be another Acid City if we don't do something to stop this." I state and everyone tenses up as they look around at each other. "I've gotten reports that they have Acid bombs on the way to Lothal. They're planning for another Floral. If we don't stop thinking about protecting ourselves then we will never advance in this war and we will never find peace within ourselves. If we were them what would you want to happen?" I ask everyone softly my eyes moving over every face. four leaders from every group on Lothal and then me. The creator.

"We can't run from our problems any more." Hog states as he stands up from his seat. "If we let them die all the hope that we've raised, all the people we've saved will be forgotten. If we lose one life we lose everything and possibly everyone."

"But this isn't our problem!" Lynn, third in command healer, yells as she jumps up. "If you go and fight we risk our own. This is not our fight."

"It is now damn it!" I yell slamming my hands on the table. "You don't know the devistation those bombs can cause. The pain you go through before you die. I've heard the screams, I've heard cries of mothers, fathers, and children going through the cloud of acid that over took Floral. I've seen the ending result." Everything is blurry. "It chokes you and burns you from the inside out. Even just a little bit of it can kill you. It burns your lungs then it moves on till you can't take it. If we don't save these people they will never forgive us if they find out that we knew about what was going to happen." I sit down. "WE protect those who can't protect themselves." I state earning nods from more than half the room. "We will fight for those people and if anyone must die it will be those who deserve it. Not us. Not them. But the Empire."

Steel nods his head before standing up. "Prepare your troops we leave by night fall." Everyone starts to leave as I remain hunched over the table my hands planted firmly in front of me. Once every one is gone I feel a hand land on my shoulder. "It'll be fine."

"With this move death will follow." I whisper before I pull away from the table and leave the room to prepare for battle. Once I reach my tent I feel an overwhelming need to lay down. "No... not... not now." I murmur as I stumble to my bed before I begin to fall and fade into black.

" _I'll be breaking the rules." I stand before the Sift my head held high as I speak."If we lose those we trust we will never again know who we can trust." Decoy stands before me a smirk gracing her lips. "This is where you chose are you loyal to us or to them?" Everyone is watching me, eyes wide. "You expect me to choose?" A one word answer. "Yes" The Inquisitor throws my father into a control panel."KANAN!" Steel kneels over a still form."After everything we've been through I will not lose you." Steel blocks my way to somewhere. "If you do this you may never return to the light side." Dark purple eyes stare back at me full of hate, pain, and anger. "That's a risk I have to take." I stand in front of Steel. "With this move death will follow."_

 _ **(*-* End Of Flash Back *-*)**_

I slowly reach Kanan's room and open the door to see the room empty. I step in and head to the corner where my bag sits on the floor. I kneel before it and unzip the biggest pocket before pulling out my mothers lightsaber. I turn around and cross my legs calming my heart and mind, clearing my thoughts, preparing to meditate.

"Anything can happen. Just give him some time love."

"But we've been waiting for five weeks Hera. I'm worried for him, for his safety."

"He'll be fine Kanan why don't you go meditate?" Hera asks and I hear the door to Kanan's room open.

"That's why." I hear Kanan reply.

"Oh." A soft gasp reaches my ears. "Is she okay Kanan. She always seems so distant and tired."

"She's not telling us everything but we can't force it out if her Hera she's got a lot of things to think over right now we have to respect her space." I hear Hera give a humf before walking off. Kanan lets out a chuckle before walking in and sitting down in his bed.

"I want to show you something." I whisper but I know with how quiet it is Kanan can hear me. I open my eyes and turn my head to look over at him. His cyan eyes rest on me. He nods his head so I get up and let out a sigh. "Come on we have a long walk." I state before I leave the room without giving Kanan a chance to reply. I peek into the cockpit. "Hera I'm taking Kanan out for a little bit to get his mind off of Ezra."

Hera turns her head so she can see me out of the corner of her eye. "I think that's a good idea just don't go far."

"Alright." I reply before I turn away and head down the ladder.

"You need to stop running off like that you know that" He says as we leave.

"Running from something you don't want to deal with is a lot easier than dealing with it." I offer softly as I start to drift into thought. I shake my head clearing my mind. "Besides I have bigger problems to deal with than Jedi training." I say and he looks at me.

"And what is that?" He asks.

I turn to him and look him over before I step off of the ramp and begin to walk away from the Ghost. "You'll find out." We walk through the fields heading to the town. I lead him through the few people that walk around till we reach a part of the town with no one. I look aorund to make sure before I walk over into a dead end alley way and find the sewer cover in the middle of the dark space. I use the force to lift it up and into the air before I turn and look at Kanan. "Ready?" I ask as he walks up to me looking into the black hole.

"Down there?" He asks and I let out a sigh.

"Well you could just go back to the Ghost and let me go alone." I state but he shakes his head before he dives into the sewer landing with a thump. I here him move away from the opening so I move closer before I jump down into the darkness releasing the cover letting it slam down on top of us cutting off all the light.

I hear something click then Kanan ignites his lightsaber. He looks around the small tunnel his face scrunched up. I roll my eyes before I turn to my right and begin to walk away from him. It takes him a moment to notice but when he does I'm already back into the darkness where he can't see me. "Lyra?" He calls and I turn back.

"Turn off the lightsaber Kanan. I must teach you something." I see his lightsaber disappear letting dark consume the tunnel once again. "Open yourself to the force let it flow through you, let it guide you." I state before I turn around and begin to walk again.

"But I can't see where I'm going. I need the light." He calls after me.

I shake my head as I stop once again. "You don't _need_ the light you _want_ the light because it makes it easier to move without stumbling and making a mistake. In life you must fall down to learn how to get back up."

I hear footsteps pattering closer to me so I turn back around and begin to walk again using the force to guide me through the dark. Once I reach the crossing of the Lothal sewer line and the town sewer line I stop and wait for Kanan to reach me. Soft moon light shines down through a grate in the middle of a field has his hand out in front of him his eyes closed as he focuses. I stretch out my arm so his hand bumps it once he's close. When he reaches me and his hand bumps into mine his eyes pop open and he stares at me in surprise and awe.

"You learn quick." I offer before I turn right and head down the tunnel till there is no more light shining on the floor. Kanan's hand brushes my shoulder as he comes to a stop in front of me.

"Why are you stopping?" He asks as his eyes open.

"I'm looking for something." Is all I answer with as I let my hand run across the wall.

"For what?"

 **That is a good question! What is she looking for? You'll find out when I post the next chapter Breaking Ranks - Part Two. I want to know if you have any questions about Lyra or Sha. The things I can answer I will but in the future things will be revealed. A few things I know for sure you'll find out are what Lyra is afraid to tell Kanan, how she takes care of all of those kids, why she has green and purple highlights (yes there is a reason for her different highlights), and also who her father is. May the force be with you... Always.**


	9. Breaking Ranks - Part Two

My hand brushes a slot in the wall and I smile. "A door."

I pull out my key card and stick it in earning a click. I pull it out then slip it back into my front pocket before I push on the wall moving it forward as it grinds against the floor. Once I can see light around the edges I grab the side and push it to my left. I feel Kanan come up behind me and begin to push along with me. Together we move the door out of the way then step into the hall together closing the door back up now in the light of a oil lamp. Once it is closed we both turn around and I begin to lead the way down the darkening tunnel. "You may know this already but the Old Republic used to have hidden camps for there clones and places for hiding people caught in the middle of war rage. My friend Steel found three connected by underground tunnels. He made it into a safe place for everyone who survived Acid City." I explain. "Then he found me. After two years of living with them I told them that I wanted to let others in. To give everyone a chance to be free and live without total fear of dying the next day." I say as we walk down the tunnel.

"What happened?" He asks. I look at him over my shoulder to see him watching me intently.

"Well after we started bringing people in it started to become more than just a place for people to stay safe it became a place for rebellion against the Empire. He led for a year before he discovered that everything was my doing, that even though he was in charge, I was the one leading everything. I made it all happen. I rallied the troops and brought our forces together so he made me leader when I was a little older than ten. Soon our numbers grew strong and great some people even came from the Imperial army when they found out they had some where to go and some where for their families to go, to be safe." I say as I continue down the tunnel now in complete darkness. "Soon we had too many people there and they just kept growing. More and more wanted refuge and I was not going to deny them... so in the end I divided us into three groups The Sifters, The Warheads, and The Medi." I stop and turn to him as we come to another oil lamp lighten crossing. Three ways to go. "The Warheads are the ones who loved to fight if it isn't the Empire it is one another. The Medi are the ones trained in medicen to help everyone who's hurt." The Warheads to the right. The Medi to the left. The Sifters straight ahead.

For a second all he does is stare at me as I wait for him to react to everything I've just told him about everything. After a moment of silence Kana speaks. "You started all of this... so why leave?" He asks me and I let out a sigh.

"Ezra." I state before I turn around and begin to walk forwards. "He'd been on the streets for years but still I worried about him so I tried to get him in but everyone else thought he was fine on his own. He's survived on his own for so long already he'd be fine. So I had people keep an eye on him. Until he started showing signs of the force. I was worried for his safety but without the okay of everyone in the Order of Thirteen there was no way to bring him in without breaking the rules. So I left to watch over him. Until you came around. I planned on leaving once Ezra excepted to stay with you guys but the force was telling me to stay so I did. Ever since then I've been with you guys." I finish as we reach a large metal door.

"When did you become so mature?" He asks and I let out a laugh.

"One the streets you have to grow up fast." I open the door and step in to see everyone milling about. A few people are on the fighting mates as others practice on the firing range. I feel Kanan step up behind me and I hear him take a deep breath.

"There all kids."

I nod my head a little as I watch everyone do there own thing. "But there all free here." I whisper before I step forwards and begin to head down the stairs leaving Kanan behind.

One of the stairs I step on creaks and a small orange Twi'lek hears it and spins around only to freeze in place as her large green eyes land on me. "SHA!" She cries out before she runs to me. I kneel down and open my arms letting her run into me hugging me tight.

"Dirzali." I murmur as I hug her back. "How are you?" I ask and she pulls away.

"Good!" She replies before I'm swarmed by surrounding Sifters who now realize who I am. I can't hear what anyone says it's all just jumbled together until someone fires off a blaster. Everyone lets out a scream as they dive away. I jump up and grabbing my lightsaber as I put myself between the one with the gun and the children. Once everyone is out of my way I see Decoy. "What is going on?!" She snaps glaring at all of the kids till her eyes land on me. "Ah Sha you've returned." She states as she forces a smile placing her blaster back into her belt. Her eyes flash behind me and her smile becomes a real one. "And you've brought a friend."

"This is none of your business Decoy." A rough voice barks from my left and I turn to see Steel walking over his face set like stone.

"Ah but that is where you are wrong Steel. Sha has broken a rule!" Decoy states and I lift my head high as she turns to smirk at me. The children behind me huddle against my side's and legs as I stand straight my lightsaber in hand humming with energy.

"This will be discussed with the Order later Decoy, now leave this is none of your consern." Steel snaps.

I see Blast, Commet, Ellamay, Hog, and Kinna walking over from behind Steel. Decoy must see the same thing because she lets out a growl before turning to me. "I'll be seeing you later."

I wait for her to get a few feet away before I put my lightsaber back into my boot and calm. "Sha it's good to see you." Steel offers with a small smirk.

"It's good to see you too Steel."

"Master!" Everyone runs up to me as Steel walks off ushering the smaller children away.

"My Padawans how are you?" I ask and they all start to talk at once. I throw my hand up and they fall silent quickly.

Blast steps forwards. "There's a meeting tonight you will discover everything you seek there." I nod my head before I smile at each and everyone of them.

"I've missed you guys." I whisper before I draw them into a hug.

After a minute we pull apart and they look behind me. I look over my shoulder to see Kanan is a few feet away watching us. "Who's that?" Hog asks as his hand drifts to his blaster.

"Don't even think about it Hog he's a friend of mine." I offer and he lets his hand drop nodding his head.

"Fine but one wrong move." He lets out a huff before he turns away and walks off.

"Welcome home." Kinna whispers and I let out a laugh before I pull her into a hug.

"Thank you." I whisper back.

I turn so I can look at Kanan and the rest. "Everyone this is Kanan, my master." I state. They're mouths fall open as they stare at Kanan.

Kana looks at me and I let out a laugh. "They never thought I would take another master but you... the force has led me to you." I explain and he nods his head.

In the distance I hear a bell ring and I smile. "Food." I whisper before I look at the others to see them staring towards the meal hall.

"Go I will meet you all there I must guide Kanan through the mobs." I state and there gone running towards the crowd now swarming the far corner of the Sift.

"That was interesting." He offers and I let out laugh.

"The Sift can be an odd place but we are a family and we work and live together." I state as I start to walk.

"That girl... she said you broke a rule. How?" He asks and I let out a sigh. Of course.

"I brought you here without getting permission from the Order of Thirteen the leading group of the rebellion on Lothal. I may be the head of everything but that doesn't mean I can do what ever I want when ever I want. I've been in charge for many years. Many people trust me but there are a few who don't agree with how I run things." I admit as we reach the meal hall.

We get on line as everyone in line is pushing one another and laughing, talk is as loud as I remember it. It fills me and surrounds me. When everyone sees me they all start to talk even louder and begin to point at me and then Kanan. A few people stare at me in awe, there mouths hanging open. I've never seen them so I know there New to the Sift. Kanan and I grab our trays and walk through the line grabbing our dinner which is a meiloorun, a roll, and mashed potatoes. Together we walk over to the second table in the third row, the spot I usually sit at with my Padawans. I sit down next to Steel and Kanan slips in next to me. Talks dyed down a little so I begin to eat the small portion of food.

"So do you think that they'll make a big deal about me bringing Kanan here?" I ask Steel.

"I don't know but your right about one thing most of the Sifters trust you so they'll vote for you to stay and besides you guys have been doing a lot against the Empire so there is a pretty good chance that you stay in the Sift and leader." Steel answers.

I nod my head a little before I return to eating. "We wouldn't have any problems if Decoy would stop trying to get rid of you. One of these days I'll just shoot her in the back and leave her for the Empire." Blast growls angrily.

"Calm your self you don't want to mix up with her Blast. But know this, I agree." Steel says turning to me. "She's causing nothing but trouble between the clans and she keeps spreading lies about everyone in charge."

"Steel's right keep to your own squad." I offer before I consider Steel's last statement. "I think she may be an Imperial spy."

Everyone at the table tenses up looking up from there trays. "I know there's a lot of distrust but to go as far as to say she's a Imperial spy. Yhat's dangerous. If you make that accusation and you're wrong you _will_ be kicked out." Kinna whispers.

"I know, I know. Saying that I'd very dangerous but I mean look at everything since she's joined. She's tried to throw me out of place ever since she first joined, ever since she's joined we've had a harder time getting supplies and food from the Empire because when we attack the guard has been tripled and the watch has changed, any time I make a notion to help someone or attack an Imperial base she starts to stay that we don't need to 'attack the Empire to make a stand against it'." I offer. Everyone looks at me but after a minute they nod there heads.

"You have a point." Kinna offers before she lets out a sigh. "Why hasn't she challenged you yet? Why not try and take control and kill us all? What is she playing at?"

I shake my head as I look down at the table. "I don't know and that's what worries me. A lot." I state softly.

I feel Kanan shift next to me so I look up at him. "Why did you bring me here if you knew it was going to cause so much trouble?"

"Because I had to tell you. I needed someone to trust and I trust you. I can't carry this burden alone and I know this." I state before I turn to the others. "I trust all of you but I can't trust you with everything. I feel the force telling me to tell Kanan like we have some deeper connection." I explain.

The others nod there heads. "We understand." They all say and I nod my head before we all finish eating in silence. After we leave the meal hall I lead Kanan through all of the tents to the back where mine is. My tent is dark forest green with a little extra room so I can work while in it. When we enter there are two cots, one on either side of the tent and a small table next to both. A oil lamp on each table. I walk over to my table and pull off my bag. My comlink comes to life.

"Lyra? Kanan? Come in." Hera's voice is covered by a little bit of static but other than that it's perfectly clear.

"We're here Hera what is it?" I ask as Kanan walks over to me from the front of the tent to hear better.

It's silent for a minute before Hera answers hesitantly. "Ezra didn't come out." I feel my stomach drop as I turn to look at Kanan expecting him to begin panicking but to my surprise he doesn't.

He takes a deep breath before he takes the comlink from me and speaks into it. "Is this decoder really worth the risk?" Kanan says into the com.

"Whats the alternative? Do you want to stop that kiber shipment or not?" Hera asks softly. "You know what the Empire could do with that crystals."

"Nothing good." Kanan replies looking at me is eyes seeming far away.

"Then we give Ezra one more day." Hera say and the comlink goes dead. I sit down on my bed watching Kanan as he slowly sets my com down and walks over to his bed sitting down silently.

I hear foot steps from outside my tent but I don't get up, I don't move I just wait for whoever it is to walk in. The flaps are parted and in walks Steel a grim look on his face. "Sha the Order wants to start the meeting." Steel states before looking over at Kanan then back at me. "Now."

"Okay." I murmur before clearing my throat and getting up. I turn to Kanan and let out a deep breath. "Kanan I'll be back soon just try to stay here, there are people here I don't trust and don't trust me so it's best you stay with me but where I'm going you can't so you'll have to stay here for now." I say as I head over to Steel. We leave without waiting for his reply. We move quickly heading to the meeting room. When we enter everyone looks up at us. I walk around the table and sit down in my place as Steel follows me around and takes his to my right. Hog, Smoker, and Dust sit on there side weapons in there hands. Ellamay, Wolf, and Lynn sit on there side watching everyone else. Steel, Blast, and Decoy sit on there side of the table two of them talking and the other smirking at me.

"Now that all thirteen are here the meeting may begin." Talk bursts out immediately. After about five minutes I have had enough.

"ENOUGH." I yell and everyone goes silent. After a moment I begin to speak. "Most of you are yelling about the stranger i have brought into our numbers and you question if he is safe to trust." I state earning nods from everyone but Decoy. "Yes he is safe to have here. Kanan is the leader of the Lothal rebels known as the Ghost crew. I'm pretty sure you've all heard of them. Yea?" I ask looking around at everyone. "He has helped me the past few months get food for the Sift, take down bits of the Empire, and gather vital intel for our rebellion." I say looking around. "He could be a powerful ally and friend lately we attacked Imperial mines and freed wookies also removed Disrupters from Imperial circulation under his order and informant." I say and sit down. Everyone looks at one another then back over at me.

"How long will he be here?" Asks Wolf, a thirteen year old Medi nurse.

"Not long. Honestly I plan on leaving by tomorrow." I say and everyone murrmers.

"You're leaving us again?!" Someone asks over everyone but I can't catch who.

"Yes, I am. The Empire has a shipment of Kiber crystals that can be used to make deadly weapons that will be used against us in the future. We have someone on the inside now getting information." I say. Everyone looks at one another and nod. Well most nod. Decoy and her closest friends Dust shake there heads.

"He shall stay tonight and he may be able to stay if he ever shall return." Everyone rises and I thank them all one by one. Decoy walk up to my before shoving into my then heading to the door. I start to fall backwards but Steel catches this and runs over helping me gather my balance. When everyone is gone but Steel and myself I sink back into my seat slowly letting out a breath through my nose.

"You really had to make me leader of the Sift." I whisper getting a laugh from Steel who begins to massage my shoulders. I had always doubted my ability to lead the Sift due to my... problems.

"You for one were ready and for two everyone follows you like you are a Queen, they trust you Lyra don't doubt that." He says as I get up and walk to the door.

"I just don't think I'm the one who should be leading the Sift, and you know why." I state.

"Remember I'm always trying to help you Lyra." He says before I open the door to see Kanan standing there looking down at me in surprise. I turn around slowly getting ready to start yelling at him.

"Do you have ANY idea how much trouble I would have gotten into if one of them had gone through this door!" I growl as I begin to stalk forwards.

"Well no one ever goes out that door so I thought-." Steel starts but I cut him off.

"NO you didn't THINK Steel!" I yell before I spin around and stalk out of the room.

I hear someone walking towards my tent but I don't move I just stare at the opposite wall and wait for them to enter. When the flaps are parted Steel stands there watching me with calm blue eyes that watch my ever move. When I had first met him things had been different, very different. I can tell it's going to be a long night.

 _ **(*-* Flash Back *-*)**_

I run away from the alleyway and head for the fields right outside of town. I'm running away from one of the southern towns on Lothal running to my hideout some where in the hills far out in a field. My red and orange hair flies behind me as I run. this was life running from the Empire stealing food. My bag full of meiloonruns I had stolen from the Empire. I laugh as I run.

I was alone but it free I had no parents and I have no siblings the Empire had made sure of that. when I reach my house I walk in. I had found water and other building materials over the years and build a house between for hills and build and one story house. I have a bed, a fire pit and a make shift roof over my head. That's it. I walk over to the corner where I keep my supplies and throw my bag down I walk over to my bed and sit. The food I got isn't much but it is always better than nothing. The sun started to set so I get up and start a fire. It's the daily routine steal from the Empire, eat, go home, start the evening fire, eat, then go to bed and repeat. Sometimes I wish I could do more. More to fight against Empire. More to make them pay for taking away my family both my original and my second family. I eat and lay down only to stare up at the roof. It's quiet, it's always quiet. But the good thing about living out here is the Empire never comes out this far. Knowing that I know I have nothing to fear. I close my eyes and drift off into a dreamless sleep like every other night.

When I wake up I decide to stay home for the day. Some days my feelings grab a hold of me and I feel too weak to go out to fight against the Empire being alone is hard and often leads to depression and suicidal. Then I hear a explosion. It's not far from my home, the closest village is the one I stole from the day before, a small southern village. I step outside and see an Imperial speeder heading towards me. I rush back inside and grab one of my blasters before I put out the fire and hide. I stand in between two of the rocks so they can't see me when they walk. I hear them stop and turn off the bike and walk towards me the grass crunching under their feet.

Suddenly, I feel something. It's something between something pulling me and something wanting me to go to it. I've never felt this before other than the time I met people like me. People who were... different.

I hear someone enter and I start to count how many steps they take. I peek around the corner of the rock and see someone wearing an Imperial helmet. It isn't a storm trooper. I can tell because they don't wear the required uniform. Whoever they are they removed their helmet and begin to look around so I begin to take in his appearance. He's tall, has dirty blond hair with blue highlights, and soft blue eyes. His features aren't too rough but they're not exactly soft either. I move back into the shadows a bit but freeze when I end up kicking a rock. He spins around looking at my corner and I jerk back. His eyes landed on me.

"I'm not a trooper and I'm not here to hurt you." He calls out but he doesn't move, he doesn't come closer. I stay in the shadows but look around the corner again he's still looking towards me, now at me.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I ask my hands and my voice shaking. I grip my blaster tighter. I'm scared. No one has ever come this close to my home let alone come inside.

"My names Steel and I just want to lay low for a day the Empire's after me." He explains and I look at him.

Steel. That can't be his name! Steel is not a name. "You're lying that's not your name." I say.

He shakes his head and looks at me or what little of me he can see. "It's my name now. I've been on my own since I was six. The Empire killed my parents in Acid City and I've been on my own ever since. My real name is Sammul." I step out a little more but only a little.

"You're from Acid City?" I ask him.

Sammul nods his head. "What's your name? You look familiar." He states. I step back a little bit edging into the Shadows. I don't trust him enough to tell him who I'm, not yet.

"My name is Sha for short." I inform him and he nods his head before he steps closer. He raises his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Sha." I look from his hand back up to him before I take g s hand and we shake.

"The same to you Steel."

 _ **(*-* End of Flash Back*-*)**_

Together Kanan and I walk through the fields of Lothal making our way back to the Ghost in silence. When we get there we head in. Once we get up the ladder and to Kanan's room we sit down. "You can't tell the others." I state softly looking over at Kanan. "That would make it hard on everyone but one day i will take everyone to the Sift I just hope I never _have_ to." I say and Kanan looks at me like he's trying to find something out.

"Why do you not want to tell the others or take them?" Kanan asks.

"I don't want to tell them because I would get in trouble for one and the only reason I can bring them in is if they are in deep trouble with the Empire or if a close friend or family member has been taken by the Empire. I hope that never happens."I answer as I look around then at Kanan. After a few minutes of silence we get up and walk to the cockpit and sit with Hera.

"Where have you two been?! I thought you two were going for a walk." Hera says.

"It got dark and we were near my friends house so we stopped to say hi and they offered to let us stay." I say. Hera looks over at Kanan sharply.

"It seemed safer than walking back in the dark." He offers with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Okay I was worried the Empire found you." Hera states sternly.

"Well they didn't. And we're fine." I point out . After a few minutes Hera turns to the systems in front of her and we wait in silence.

"Specter 5 to Ghost sending coordinates for Imperial jump root. If you leave now you can still make it." Sabine states over the com system.

"Coordinates reserved we're heading out." I look at Kanan and he looks releaved. Hera takes off setting up the hyperdrive. "We'll be back as soon as we can no telling how long this may take so find somewhere to sit tight you guys." Hera states as we leave Lothals atmosphere.

"Thank the force." He whispers. "Good work Specter 5, you to Specter 6." Kanan calls.

The com's quiet for a second then it's Sabine speaking. "Um Specter 6 isn't with us." Sabine says Kanan's eyes widen, I feel a wash of fear and cold dread rip through the force.

"What!" He yells. "Where is he?!" Kanan cries out, worry in his voice but it's too late. We're already in hyperspace. "Specter 5 repeat where's Specter 6!" Kanan yells.

"Kanan we're out of range right now all we can do is complete the mission and get back as soon as possible." Hera says. I look at Kanan and it looks like he's about to argue.

"Ezra's fine. He's alive I know it. Besides if he's caught I have friends on the inside we'll get him out I promise." I say. Kanan looks at me knowingly before he looks at Hera then looks out the window. I walk back to Kanan's room and grab my mothers lightsaber so I can practice. I go down to the bottom of the Ghost and open it. I swing it around and practice upper cuts and lower cuts. When I make a waist cut Kanan's blade hits mine.

"We're about to exit hyperspace better get into position." Kanan says and he heads to the ladder. "You hesitate before you swing get a hang of that." Is the last thing he says to me before he climbs up. I head to the gun on the top and sit in the gunner's seat. Most of the time it is Kanan in this seat but now it is me which feels odd. When we exit hyperspace three transport ships are in front of us.

"Kanan there are three ships and I only get one shot." Hera says over the com.

"The Kiber crystal resonates with the force." Kanan tells her and we wait for him to tell us which one it is in. "Its in the middle ship." Kanan says.

"You sure?" Hera asks and i sigh.

"I'm sure." Kanan replys as he detaches from the Ghost in the Phantom. We watch as Kanan flys towards them and four Tie's detatch from one of the transports. In the end the other four go after him as well. "Hera your good to go."

"Copy that Kanan." Hera says as she heads to the transports. I fire at them and the tie's that change course as we fly by and the fire at the sheilds. The center ship starts to turn around and I fire at it.

"Hera!" I yell.

"I see it Lyra." Hera yells back.

"Hera that transports going to be gone any second and the cargo along with it. Take your shot." Kanan says over the comm. I continue to fire at all of the Tie's till one comes out of no where and fires an inch from the dome shaking the Ghost and knocking me out of the seat. I slip from the seat and fall down the ladder. The last think I comprehend is a sharp pain running through my head.

I slowly start to come to and I automaticly regret it. It feels like someone has taken a large metal pot and is beating it with a stick over and over again while yodeling. I open my eyes only for a bright light to be shinned into my eyes. I squeeze my eyes shut before I sit up quickly. I press my hand to the back of my head before I open my eyes again. I see green out of the corner of my eye and turn my head to see Kanan watching me with worried eyes.

"What happened?" I ask him as I look around. I look up and see the hole leading to the top gun and let out a groan as my head begins to hurt even more. "Ow."

"How you feel?" He asks and I turn to him.

I look down at myself before I answer him. "Sore but other than that fine. Where are we?" He raises and eye brow with a questioning look. "What I mean is where are we? Are we going back to Lothal?"

He nods his head. "Yeah." He breaths out.

I move my hand from the back of my head and set it on his shoulder. "He'll be okay. You know Ezra, heck you've trained him!" I state and he lets out a sad chuckle.

"I haven't taught him a thing he can't learn on his own." He states and I shake my head.

"Now you know that it isn't true Kanan. Trust me I taught him everything I could with out telling him what he was but you can teach him so much, and you have." I state and he looks at me with wide eyes. I let out a sigh before I answer his unasked question. "My mother taught me everything she could and then I had my masters but I don't want to be a Jedi I don't want the force but I have it so I use it. I use it to protect others and teach them to defend themselves and fight the dark side back. That's all I can ever do."

"Are you okay?" I nod my head a little.

"Yeah, did we finish it?" I ask and Kanan smiles. "Great... how long was I out?" I ask and he shrugs his shoulders before helping me up.

"Not that long." He says leading me to the cockpit. We go to Lothal and find Ezra alive with a friend. Ezra and Kanan talk and Kanan seems relieved Ezra's okay. Once again we had stopped the Empire but something makes me thing this isn't the end, that something is coming maybe not tomorrow but soon. Ezra tells us about what happened and why he stayed behind. Once Kanan discovered that Ezra had stayed even after finding out about the arrival of the Inquisitor he was cross with him for quite some time. In the end everything went back to normal and I excepted Kanan's offer to train me. Things were about to change for all of us because we all have grown closer as a family and secrets... well secrets were about to come out.


	10. Authors Note

Hey everyone

I know it's been awhile but for the past three months I've been trying to catch up with all of my work. A few of you might know that the site was bought out by or whatever. Having said that, I used figment as a universal storage for all of my books and have lost all of my finished chapters, teaser chapters, and plot write up. I'm working on rewriting everything but sadly with the exams in 16 days I'm running low on free time since I still have a 34 in Chem (LOL). I'll up date when I can and get to work on everything more this summer.

Yours Truly

Randomness47


End file.
